


Сны Гравити Фолз

by Leadlay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Detective, Friendship, Gen, OOC, a lot of friendship, that ends really bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadlay/pseuds/Leadlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Гравити Фолз происходит нечто странное со сном, и это угрожает не только одному слою реальности. Близнецы Пайнс и Билл Сайфер, демон сновидений, вынуждены объединить усилия, чтобы выяснить и устранить причину этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Усталость

**Author's Note:**

> Шикарный арт от Goldy-Gry - http://goldy--gry.deviantart.com/art/Dreams-of-Gravity-Falls-665368207

Диппер проснулся в плохом настроении. Ничего удивительного тут не было — прошлым вечером Венди проговорилась, что идет на ночную гулянку со своей компанией, а его она, конечно, не пригласила, и, судя по ее лицу, для нее все было в порядке вещей.  
Так что он лег спать с мыслью о собственной никчемности и проснулся утром, одолеваемый тем же унылым, безысходным состоянием, таким тягучим и мерзким, что даже не сразу вспомнил его причину.  
Ну, что же. Осталось только проиграть достойно и не позволить себе расстраиваться, когда (если) Венди что-то об этой прогулке расскажет.  
Диппер пригладил волосы руками и спустился завтракать.  
За столом сидела Мейбл, поглощая кукурузные хлопья так, как будто от этого зависела ее жизнь.  
— Утречко, бро-бро, — промычала она с набитым ртом и вновь вонзила ложку в густую смесь молока и размякшей кукурузы.   
— И тебе, — Диппер равнодушно взглянул на плиту. Стэн обычно готовил на завтрак что-нибудь посытнее, но в этот раз на сковородке лежал только один блинчик, и его внешний вид был очень печальным.  
— Если тебя это утешит, они погибли с честью, — сказала Мейбл, проследив его взгляд. Не будь они с Диппером близнецами, тот не понял бы ни слова из этой тирады, пробившейся сквозь полный рот завтрака.  
— А что...  
Из-под стола донесся сытый хрюк.   
Диппер вздохнул — больше для вида. Он поймал себя на том, что есть ему совсем не хочется.  
— Но это к лучшему, — Мейбл проглотила хлопья, повременив со следующей порцией, и ее речь вновь стала разборчивой для всего остального мира. — Так ты сможешь мне помочь с булавой Принцессы Магики.  
— С чем, — Диппер без особого интереса поворошил блин лопаткой. Что это сверху — поросячьи слюни?  
— Бу-ла-воой. В этой коробке снова была корона. Я не против корон, — в смысле, божечки, я никогда не против корон, — но у меня их уже восемь. И-ии у Кэнди шесть. И-иии двадцать две у Гренды.  
Мейбл потыкала черенком ложки в почти пустую коробку хлопьев, стоявшую рядом; на ней была нарисована устрашающего вида мультяшная женщина в ядерно-розовом пышном платье, усыпанном блестками. Художник изобразил ее в прыжке — золотая корона лихо сидит на высокой прическе, правая рука с утыканной шипами булавой, не менее розовой и блестящей, чем платье, занесена назад, а из раскрытого в воинственном кличе рта вылетает пузырь с названием и слоганом. "Принцесса Магика — незабываемый удар вкуса!"  
— Их целых пять тысяч штук, если верить упаковке, — Мейбл еще раз потыкала в нарисованную булаву. — И рано или поздно она одной из нас попадется. Я _чувствую_ это и это будет _великий_ день. Дава-ай, Диппер, если доедим эту коробку сегодня...  
— Ладно, — он достал миску для хлопьев. Керамическое донышко противно скребнуло по железной петле шкафа. Молоко тоже заканчивалось.  
— Тут что-то кроме сахара вообще есть? — поперхнулся Диппер после первой ложки.  
Коробка не врала — вкус ударял на славу. Неудивительно, что Мейбл такая активная.  
— Неа. Только магия.  
Мейбл потрясла упаковку, прислушиваясь к звуку. Внутри перекатывались несколько сладких крошек. Она высыпала их себе в рот и бросила коробку через плечо — та угодила прямиком в мусорку.  
Диппер через силу съел еще три ложки.   
— Ты в порядке, братик? Не ешь конечно, если не хочешь... я бы попросила Ваддлза, но, ты знаешь, сахар его слишком бодрит.  
Поросенок под сахаром — последнее, чего хотел бы в этом доме дядушка Стэн, о чем он и сообщил довольно громко, не прибавив, как вяло отметил Диппер, ни единой шутки про свинину. И вообще ни единой шутки. Он выглядел уставшим уже с утра, и даже обслюнявленный блинчик со скороводки подцепил без особого энтузиазма.  
— Если вы наелись, мне нужна помощь в Хижине, — Стэн свернул блинчик и откусил от него прежде, чем близнецы успели сказать хоть слово. — Странно. На вкус какой-то сыроватый.  
— Покупателей мало? — быстро спросила Мейбл, пока Диппер провожал взглядом остаток блинчика, исчезающий во рту Стэна.  
— Наоборот. Поперли с утра, только успевай обсчи— отсчитывать. Давайте, топайте туда и будьте милыми, а я тут съем пару таблеток и присоединюсь.  
— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — медленно спросил Диппер.  
— Да нет, просто... треклятые москиты. Чтоб мне провалиться, если я нормально спал хоть пару минут этой ночью. А наша девчушка сегодня тоже какая-то вареная. Ну же, детишки, у этих туристов полные карманы денег.  
В Хижине и правда толпились две большие туристические группы — судя по тому, что успела сказать взмокшая Бетси Тейл, экскурсовод, они прибыли этим утром прямиком из Нью-Йорка. Бетси отпаивалась лимонадом в уголке возле стойки — для нее он бесплатный, такой уж у них со Стэном был уговор (помимо денежных процентов, само собой — все свои группы Бетси обязательно заводила в Хижину).   
Диппер поздоровался с ней, отметив, как жадно она пьет и какой измученной выглядит. Экскурсовод — нервная работа, ничего в этом нет удивительного; расспрашивать ее ему не пришло в голову, да и дел образовалось по горло.  
— Знаешь, кого они мне напоминают? — проворчала Венди, когда Диппер завязал три кулька с сувенирами в одно движение — толпа напирала на кассу. — Гризли, объевшихся сахара.  
Диппер рассмеялся. Его ум, склонный хвататься за любую странность, зацепился и за эту.  
 _Сахар._  
Его ум, склонный к _странностям,_ услужливо вскинул вверх всю цепочку _подозрительного,_ произошедшего с самого утра, но волевое усилие, применявшееся столь редко, задвинуло анализ назад — до поры до времени.  
Диппера сейчас больше волновало другое.  
Он завязал еще один кулек и спросил как можно небрежнее:  
— Ну, как вчера погуляли?  
И замер в ожидании ответа. Даже ножницы клацнули как-то тише, чем обычно.  
— Отстой, — понизила голос Венди. — Полный. Даже не спрашивай.  
Диппер не смог понять, как он к этому относится — с одной стороны, конечно, отстой — это плохо, но с другой — и Венди гулянка не понравилась, и сам он мало что, выходит, пропустил.  
— Что делали-то?   
— Я тебе говорю — не спрашивай.  
Венди немного сдвинула шапку, чтобы почесать висок, и Диппер с удивлением заметил несколько детских коротких пластырей с котятами, довольно неумело приклеенных на кожу у самых волос.  
Из-под нижнего был заметен краешек свежей широкой царапины.  
— Ты в поря...  
— Диппер, — Венди пробила на кассе статуэтку бигфута так, будто и правда ее пробила. — Я серьезно. И я спала часа два от силы, так что да, чувствую себя не особо.  
— У тебя царапина. И сверху котята.  
— Ну да. Я поранилась. И заклеила.   
Шум толпы перекрыл радостный крик — Мейбл, державшая в руке мегафон, прокатилась по магазинчику на приставной лестнице, цепляя на нее охочих до опасных развлечений детишек и раскидывая майки прямо в руки туристам.  
Хоть с ней все нормально, подумал Диппер. А если все нормально с Мейбл, то и все остальное ему... просто кажется.  
Люди иногда устают.  
Люди иногда не высыпаются.  
— Тебе ничего такого не снилось, — спросил он вдруг машинально у Венди.  
— Вообще ничего, — она снова потерла висок прямо через шапку и поморщилась. Казалось, ее что-то гнетет. — Блин. Поспать бы еще, на самом деле. Башка болит.  
Диппер посмотрел на нее. Венди вымученно улыбнулась.   
Похоже, из всех людей в Хижине (конечно, кроме Мейбл) бодрыми и выспавшимися были только туристы, и ждать окончания чьих-то бесед они не собирались.  
Когда первая группа, триумфально прижимая к себе добычу, уехала, а дядушка Стэн, прихватив Суса, вышел куда-то на территорию — усмирять и обирать разбредшуюся там вторую, — Венди с усилием потерла лоб и поморщилась еще раз.   
— Ладно, Диппер, ты не болтун... но никому, окей?  
— Без вопросов.  
— В общем, — вздохнула Венди и перешла почти на шепот, — мы с ребятами ночью взяли машину покататься. И... короче, немного разбили ее.  
Диппер представил немного разбитый грузовик отца Венди и намертво расплющенную им преграду.  
— Твоего отца машину? — с ужасом спросил он. — Или чью?  
— Да не знаю я, чью! Позади супермакета на парковке стояла.  
— Вы ее что, _угнали?_  
У Диппера даже дыхание перехватило.  
Это было так жутко незаконно и так... ну, немного круто, пожалуй. Особенно для тинейджера.  
Особенно для технически не-тинейджера, которому остались до этой поры только какие-то полгода.  
— Шш! Да нет конечно, просто _взяли покататься_ — мы бы обратно ее поставили и даже бензина залили. Вел Робби. Ну и... короче, паршиво он водит.  
— Он вообще хоть что-нибудь делает не паршиво, — проворчал Диппер.  
Венди закатила глаза.  
— Все в порядке, в общем, мне голову царапнуло, и Робби об руль ударился, а так мы все в норме. Ничего не случилось. Кроме, ну, машины. Вот ее помяло. Мы ее там и оставили, у Желтого озера. И... походу, ты теперь, типа, тоже соучастник. Раз это знаешь. Извини.  
— Да все нормально, — Диппер лихорадочно поразмышлял. — Помочь чем-нибудь надо?  
Венди пожала плечами. Теперь она выглядела гораздо менее напряженной, и Диппера это порадовало.  
— Аспирин есть?  
— Сейчас сгоняю, — сказал Диппер, но замер, едва сделав шаг. — А вообще, может, тебе и правда лучше поспать?  
— На кассе-то?  
— Да нет, дома. Дядушка тебя отпустит.  
— Ага, конечно.  
— Отпустит, — пообещал Диппер.  
К его удивлению, Стэн даже не стал слишком долго ворчать — похоже, был рад прибыльному дню. Все туристы и Бетси уже уехали, и Хижина снова опустела, так что через час Венди уже направилась домой, к блаженному сну, а Диппер занял ее место на кассе.  
Он понял, что тоже не отказался бы заснуть — несмотря на то, что на часах еще не было даже полудня.  
Правда, в глубине души Диппер сомневался, что для него   
_или кого-то еще в Гравити Фолз_  
сон сегодня будет блаженным.

***

Диппер сидел на траве буквально у самого края обрыва над озером, зная, что скоро стемнеет — закат догорал у него на глазах, и оранжевое солнце опускалось куда-то за холмы, покрытые хвойным лесом.  
Он вертел в руках баночку с содой, размышляя, стоит ли ее открывать — ему очень хотелось газировки, но он ее, похоже, успел уже взболтать, так что пена должна брызнуть до небес.  
Дул легкий ветер. Невидимое озеро внизу едва слышно шумело, волны тихонько плескали о берег. Их плеск казался каким-то странным — больше шепотом и шорохом, чем касанием воды о гальку.  
Помедлив еще немного, Диппер выглянул с обрыва вниз, а потом вновь сел на траву и открыл соду.  
— Привет, Сосновое деревце, — обратилась к нему возникшая из ниоткуда в воздухе желтая геометрическая фигура.  
Фигура носила крохотный цилиндр, бабочку и черную трость, а зрачок в ее единственном глазу, занимавшим большую часть плоского "тела", был вертикальным, как у кошки.  
Диппер покосился на гостя, но потом отпил еще соды и мрачно кивнул.  
— Ну привет, Билл.  
— Возможно, ты задаешься вопросом, спишь ли ты прямо...  
— Сплю, — пожал плечами Диппер. — Абсолютно точно.  
Желтая поверхность фигуры на какое-то мгновение пошла рябью — сродни той, что бывает на пустых каналах телевизора.  
— Отчего ты так уверен? — судя по голосу Билл Сайфер, демон сновидений, искренне интересовался ответом, но Диппер знал, что этому существу нельзя верить решительно ни в чем.  
— Ну, — пожал Диппер плечами. — Сода совсем безвкусная и без пузырьков. И там внизу, похоже, озеро стонущих душ.  
— А, — Билл соединил пальцы обеих рук; на мгновение почудилось, что он сложил их треугольником. — Да, верно. Вкус пищи. Но насчет низа ты ошибся, — он подержал паузу, то ли раздумывая, как продолжить, то ли ведя какую-то скрытую игру. Диппер без колебаний поставил бы на второе.  
— Там не совсем души и не совсем озеро, — закончил Билл наконец. Треугольное, плоское тело, состоящее из чего-то, похожего на энергию, вспыхнуло немного ярче и снова притухло. Его цвет, обычно ярко-желтый, теперь казался тусклым — может, в этом виновато было странное освещение; солнце заходило, и его лучи, слишком густые и темные для закатных, постепенно гасли.  
Но не как настоящие солнечные лучи, отметил Диппер. Это больше было похоже на то, как перестают светиться неоновые палочки-браслеты, которые нужно потрясти, чтобы они вновь загорелись. На то, что может потухать изнутри, а не просто уходить из поля видимости.  
— Очень интересно, — сказал Диппер и отставил "соду". Он попытался взлететь — это первое, что пришло ему в голову, раз уж он осознал, что это сон, — но ничего не вышло; да и, понял он, не особо ему и хотелось.  
Примерно как с завтраком.  
— Кстати, да, — повернулся он к собеседнику. — Отвали от меня. Изыди.  
— Как грубо, Деревце, — рта у Билла не было, но звук, который он издал, был очень похож на цоканье языком. — Я не собирался делать ничего такого, за что... _персон_ принято изгонять.  
Диппер помолчал. Он хотел еще раз взглянуть вниз, но удержался; на самом деле, смотреть туда было на редкость неприятно — это чувство жило в нем подспудно и очень походило на то, каким он терзался, когда Венди с компанией не позвали его с собой. Ревность, подумал он смутно, впервые со вчера пытаясь разобраться; обида; нет — не слишком на них похоже.  
Если это не обида и не ревность сейчас — то тогда это тоже было...  
— Ты не выспался, — доверительно сообщил Билл. — Собственно, я пришел именно поэтому.  
— Я сплю сейчас.  
— Этим утром ты проснулся уставшим, верно? И не только ты?  
— Так это твоих рук дело? Это все?  
— Нет, — Билл вскинул обе руки; оранжевые помехи всколыхнулись и пошли полосами. — Я совершенно не при чем. Благодарю за лесть, конечно, и да, безусловно, всемогущество во снах — полезная вещь, но это несколько... за рамками. Так скажем. Вот это, мм, "озеро душ", как ты его назвал...  
— Я не рассмотрел толком.  
Шорох волн внизу был ровным. Монотонным. Почти без промежутков.  
— Ты _рассмотрел,_ — Билл снова свел пальцы, — и это как раз самое интересное. В общем, его тут быть не должно.  
— В снах людей бывают _дикие_ штуки.  
— Ай, Деревце. Во-первых, не настолько, а во-вторых, не людей. И вот здесь мы подходим к гл-  
Помехи, поколебавшие его тело, на этот раз были такими сильными, что прервали даже его голос.  
-внму. Я пришел сюда, потому что хочу предложить тебе сделку.  
— Вот теперь — точно отвали, — с чистой совестью ответил Диппер и проснулся.  
Он немного полежал, мельком взглянув на часы — восемь утра — и тщательно проверяя каждую часть своего организма.  
Вчера он лег спать около одиннадцати. Сейчас восемь. Он спал девять часов.  
Тело чувствовало себя вполне отдохнувшим.  
А вот рассудок — нет.  
Диппер встал, потирая голову. Вот что это было на самом деле — и сегодня, и вчера. Усталость не тела, но сознания. Разума.  
Это было странное ощущение — как если бы работающую без перерыва программу перенесли на свежее железо.  
Только люди не были программами.  
Диппер потер лоб еще раз. Усталость гнездилась _в нем самом._  
И он знал, что _действительно_ очень устал.  
Больше всего на свете он хотел бы сейчас заснуть.  
И снова в этом замешан Билл, с досадой подумал Диппер, одеваясь. Ну конечно. Где сны, там и эта треугольная дрянь. И, судя по всему, на этот раз опять могут пострадать не только обитатели Хижины Тайн.  
С другой стороны — Мейбл чувствовала себя вчера нормально... она явно выспалась. Может, все не так серьезно. Может, это зацепило только нескольких людей.  
Сейчас Мейбл не было. Диппер спустился по лестнице, окликнув ее и на мгновение испугавшись, что с ней уже случилось что-то серьезное.  
Он нашел сестру на кухне — она сидела за столом и, подперев рукой щеку, лениво ковырялась в тарелке хлопьев.  
Рядом стояла только что вскрытая коробка с розовой яростной принцессой, а слева на столе лежала маленькая, размером с пишущую ручку, игрушечная розовая булава с пластиковыми округлыми шипами.  
— Утречко, — Мейбл вяло посмотрела на брата. Сердце у того ухнуло вниз.  
— Поздравляю с булавой, — машинально сказал он, подходя ближе и трогая игрушку пальцем — обильно насыпанные блестки топорщились под клеем.  
— Ага, — Мейбл посмотрела в миску и широко зевнула, а потом отставила ее. — Все. Больше в меня не лезет.  
— Сколько ты ела эту дрянь? — спросил Диппер, начиная понимать.  
— Со вторника.  
— Два дня подряд?.. Что, вместо обеда и...?  
— Ага.  
— И вчера ты не чувствовала усталости?  
— Немножко. Ну, эти хлопья здорово помогают. Сахар ведь.  
Мейбл равнодушно сунула игрушку обратно в коробку и слезла со стула.  
— Но чего-то я, похоже, недоспала, бро-бро. Не надо было клеить открытки до часа ночи, наверное. Ладно, я просто пойду еще вздремну.  
Диппер заглянул в коробку — ярко-розовая блестящая булава наполовину утонула в хлопьях.  
Нет, похоже, все было серьезнее некуда. 


	2. Сделка

— Мейбл, стой! — крикнул Диппер, поворачиваясь, но успел увидеть только, как его сестра выходит в коридор.  
Он сорвался со стула, уронив его, и побежал к выходу из кухни, когда все вокруг разом посерело.  
 _— Мейбл!_  
— Ди-иппер, — широко зевнула цветная, яркая, словно вырезанная с коробки хлопьев Мейбл посреди монохромного коридора, и сердце Диппера пропустило удар от облегчения. — Я так спать хочу, что у меня аж глаза полиняли. Давай попозже, а?  
Диппер схватил ее за запястья — тонкая шерсть пестрого свитера кольнула пальцы; под ней он почувствовал тепло. Мейбл живая и настоящая. С ней все хорошо.  
Ну, насколько вокруг что-то может быть хорошо.  
— Это не глаза полиняли, это мир! Мы внутри сон-пространства!  
Мейбл окинула взглядом абсолютно серый коридор и яркого Диппера перед ней.  
И нахмурилась.  
— Билл, — протянула она.  
— Ага. Этот засранец приперся ко мне сегодня ночью.  
— Серьезно? И что хотел?  
— Да как обычно, — вздохнул Диппер. — Сделку.  
— До чего же мерзкий... я стразы на рукавах на клей сажала, не цепляйся за них так... треугольник.  
— Вот сейчас было прямо _очень_ не мило, Звездочка.  
Близнецы Пайнс одновременно повернули головы.  
Над ступеньками лестницы парил Билл. Он сердито сложил руки под единственным глазом, — трость свисала с локтя правой — и смотрел на них настолько хмуро, насколько могло существо без, строго говоря, лица.  
— Да-а, и правда, — Мейбл перевела взгляд на брата с искренним раскаянием. — Цепляйся сколько хочешь, бро-бро, у меня таких страз еще четыре фунта.  
И прибавила низким шепотом:  
— И это только розовых.  
Билл закатил глаз и слетел ниже.   
— Ладно, дав-  
Его тело прошила рябь помех, — Диппер и Мейбл невольно вздрогнули и прижались друг к другу, не расцепляя рук.  
-вте к делу. Дела тут не очень ладятся, если вы заметили. Усталость. Сонливость. Желание не просыпаться.  
— Ага, твои происки, — фыркнул Диппер.  
— В такой большой голове — и такая плохая память, Деревце, — Билл ткнул в него пальцем. — Я тебе уже сказал — это за пределами моих возможностей.  
— А я прямо так и поверил. Ты Демон Сновидений. Ты делаешь гадости со снами.  
— А ты человек, — Билл поднял обе свои черные, плоские ладони и несколько раз согнул указательный и средний пальцы в воображаемых кавычках. — Ты превышаешь скорость, списываешь на тестах и убиваешь других людей топором. Теперь, когда с этим мы выяснили, может, вернемся к действительно важным вещам?  
— Пффт, он никогда не списывает, — Мейбл помахала рукой, выпустив было руку Диппера, но тут же снова за нее схватившись. — И не заговаривай нам зубы, Билл-желтый-треугольник. Мы-то уж знаем, чего ты стоишь.  
Билл раздраженно вздохнул, перехватил трость и, возможно, хотел сказать еще что-то, но не успел.  
Его треугольное тело внезапно вскинуло и выгнуло, словно в агонии, и буквально разодрало серыми, безжизненными полосами, хаотично разрезая "кирпичики", из которых он состоял, и перечеркивая их. Дипперу пришло в голову, что больше всего это похоже на то, как чиркает карандашом по листу бумаги ребенок; только вместо карандаша тут была серая, мертвая статика, вместо бумаги — Билл  
 _и весь Гравити Фолз вместе с ним_  
а вместо ребенка...  
Билл осыпался вниз, как хлопья из открытой коробки, и съехал по тем двум ступенькам лестницы, над которыми парил, прямо к ногам близнецов.

***

— Ауч, — Билл подергался, но подняться не смог — даже на пару дюймов.  
Диппер снова поразился тому, что у существа без лица так хорошо могут быть заметны эмоции. Конечно, возможно, он притворяется... но выглядит это довольно естественно. Пугающе естественно.  
Билл был растерян; это пугало не меньше. И Диппер просто поверить не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит это, но...  
Билл и сам _был напуган._  
Могущественный и безжалостный демон сновидений лежал на полу Хижины Тайн, перепуганный, как поросенок Ваддлз, заслышавший взрыв петарды.  
— У него цвет какой-то нездоровый, тебе не кажется? — Мейбл, присевшая рядом справа, еще раз потыкала Билла игрушечной булавой в краешек глаза.  
— Звезд... ауч... ка!  
— Да, тускловат, — Диппер, сидевший на корточках слева, нахмурился. — И еще как-то потемнее, что ли. В моем сне сегодня было точно так же.  
— Вот и я смотрю, раньше он был лимонно-желтый, как маркер, а теперь похож на лежалое карри... фу, ты что, не трогай руками!  
— Это если не учитывать то, как его разобрало прямо в воздухе, — Диппер взял протянутую сестрой булаву; Билл зажмурился и испуганно сжался, с видимым усилием отлепляя себя от дощатого пола.  
Близнецы вскочили и отшатнулись, но демон не сумел взлететь, как прежде. Вместо этого он шатко завис над полом на высоте своих коротеньких двумерных ног, опираясь на... чем там заканчиваются ноги у летающих демонов-треугольников.  
— Вы самые милые маленькие ребятки, каких я только видел, — Билл нажал на последнее слово, ожесточенно потирая свой глаз обеими руками.  
Диппер невольно моргнул, заметив, что из глаза что-то сочится.  
— Ты плачешь какой-то бякой, — доверительно сообщила Мейбл.  
Порой Дипперу правда казалось, что у них одна пара глаз на двоих. Или общий центр зрения.  
Билл замер, не убирая от "лица" рук, и перевел на близнецов пронзительный взгляд вертикального зрачка. Сквозь его пальцы вниз, к полу, тянулись мерцающие полоски серой статики.  
И Диппер вздрогнул, поняв, что это единственное, что было вокруг серого цвета.  
— Мы что, уже вышли из сон-пространства? — недоверчиво повернулся он к Мейбл — яркой девочке посреди яркого коридора яркой (и обшарпанной) Хижины Тайн. — Или вошли в чей-то сон?  
— Мы вообще спали?  
Они одновременно посмотрели на демона, с усилием парящего над полом — кончики его ног задевали доски.  
— Теперь ты уже не так уверен в сне и яви, а, Деревце, — Билл моргнул еще несколько раз; статика впиталась в его тело, сделав его еще на пол-тона тусклее.  
Он снова сложил руки одна на другую, но теперь это выглядело не сердитым жестом, а... ну, будь у двумерной фигуры настоящие бока, он обнял бы себя, словно защищаясь. Или пытаясь стоять — висеть — устойчивее, опираясь на самого себя.  
Судя по тому, что его покачивало, как флаг на летнем ветерке, это не слишком помогало.  
— Можешь ткнуть меня своим орудием ужаса еще разок, — обратился он к Мейбл любезно, — если после этого вы наконец меня выслушаете.  
— Играет по-крупному, — понизив голос, сообщила Мейбл Дипперу.  
— Сам не верю, что говорю это, но вам — и мне — нужна помощь.  
— Сода, — сказал Диппер после паузы.  
Близнецы переглянулись.  
Пятясь и не сводя взглядов с Билла, отошли к холодильнику.  
Диппер распахнул дверцу.  
Мейбл достала баночку соды и бросила брату.  
Диппер потряс ее изо всех сил.  
А потом открыл.  
Его окатило таким фонтаном газировки, как будто он не тем концом держал огнетушитель.  
— Это еще ничего не доказывает, — сумрачно проронил Диппер после паузы.  
Ваддлз, лежавший под столом, встрепенулся и, цокая копытцами, подтрусил к нему, принявшись слизывать с пола упавшие капли соды.  
— В снах людей бывают дикие штуки.  
— Ааа! — Билл схватился за верхнюю часть себя, снова закатывая глаз. — Деревце! У тебя же есть мозги! Звездочка! У тебя же есть обостренное чувство восприятия эмоций и ощущений других существ! Примените все это, пока не ппззздн-  
Помехи.  
Билла швырнуло об пол так, будто он был не сгустком энергии, а шаром для боулинга.  
Тускло-желтым, — ну, если точнее, цвета порядочно полежавшего карри, — очень плоским и очень треугольным шаром.  
Близнецы снова обступили его с двух сторон; на этот раз они не стали садиться.  
Мейбл держала булаву наготове.  
— Диппер, а если мы немножечко-немножечко предположим, что его немножечко... немножечко как бы... конечно, только в этом случае... можно послушать?  
Диппер помолчал. Пара капель газировки с его волос упала на демона, никак не отреагировавшего на это.  
— ...ну в смысле, когда он снова сможет говорить?  
Так же молча Диппер вытащил из внутреннего кармана Дневник.

***

— Если твоя свинья попытается лизнуть меня еще раз, я превращу ее в трактор, — сказал Билл ожесточенно, разглядывая рождественскую гирлянду, наброшенную Мейбл на стул, на котором он сидел.  
Находился, подумал Диппер вяло. Наверное, для энергетических сущностей лучше выбирать более абстрактные слова.  
— Лампочки тут остались только желтые, остальные перегорели, — подмигнула ему Мейбл и включила гирлянду в розетку. — Ну вот, ты как новенький! А Ваддлз просто любит газировку.  
— Кроме того, ты даже летать толком не можешь, так что никого ни во что не превратишь, — меланхолично закончил Диппер, водя фонариком по страницам дневника, которые он и так выучил наизусть.  
Ничего о снах. Ни словечка. Он чувствовал себя таким усталым. Он так хотел спать.  
— Не говоря о том, что ты сам только что заявил, что это реальность, а не сон, — Мейбл прищурилась. — Если не соврал, конечно.  
Она уселась на край стола и с самым суровым видом защелкала кнопкой смены режимов гирлянды, — желтые огоньки замелькали с невероятной быстротой, заставив Билла поморщиться.  
— Не совсем реальность и не совсем сон, — Билл свел ладони, складывая пальцы треугольником. — В этом вся и проблема. Звездочка, _пожалуйста,_ убери это. И свинью тоже.  
Диппер положил Дневник на стол и с усилием потер лицо обеими руками. Сон или нет — но реальностью происходящее ему все равно не казалось. Билл на кухне Хижины Тайн. Билл, просящий о помощи. Напуганный Билл, пожираемый серой статикой. Билл, обвитый рождественской гирляндой и крайне безуспешно (для сгустка энергии) пытающийся отпихнуть ногой Ваддлза.  
— Ладно. Ла-адно. Значит, ты утверждаешь, что сон и реальность... вроде как сместились? Паршиво, кто спорит. Но чем это плохо _для тебя,_ Билл? Отчего тебя так корежит? Отчего ты, прости конечно, явился _к нам_ за помощью?  
— Я "явился" за сделкой, Деревце, — Билл снова ткнул в него пальцем. Желтые огоньки гирлянды мигали в ритме "Джингл беллс", отражаясь в его глазу. — За сотрудничеством, выгодным для всех сторон. Потому что этот городок в таком режиме долго не протянет.  
Близнецы смотрели на него скептически.  
Билл со вздохом приложил ладонь к "лицу".  
— Так. Еще раз.  
Он подпрыгнул на стуле, с усилием проведя руками сверху вниз, будто опуская что-то; серая волна прошла по комнате, и в воздухе рядом со столом возникло развернувшееся полупрозрачное полотнище.  
— Это — слой вашей реальности в Гравити Фолз. Местной реальности, здешней, конкретной — не будем в это углубляться. То, где вы живете.  
Билл указал на возникшую в центре картинку-прямоугольник.  
— Вот это — пространство сна. Оно идет рядом. Люди видят свои сны, одновременно и попадая внутрь, и формируя его.  
Вокруг возник мерцающий блестками, плоский пузырь. Мейбл одобрительно похмыкала.  
— _Я_ в своем... обычном на сегодня виде... не будем углубляться... обитаю тут. Вы — тут.  
Три фигурки (две из которых были довольно гротескными) появились на соответствующих местах.  
— А вот так это все выглядит сейчас!  
Билл крутанул рукой — широкий, резкий, хищный жест, — и все полотнище целиком, смявшись, завязалось в причудливый спиралевидный узел; мерцающий "сон" был в основном снаружи.  
— Проблема, милые мои близняшки, в том, что я — не — могу — находиться — тут. Пока. Для меня это неестественно. _Пока._ Но в пространстве сна я теперь тоже не могу по-настоящему находиться. Оно... стягивается внутрь. Сосновное Деревце, ты помнишь не-совсем-озеро, которое видел в своем сне?  
Диппер медленно кивнул.  
— Это, как бы тебе сказать, техническая часть снов. Выражение изнанки. И я тебе скажу, Деревце, у снов Гравити Фолз все шестеренки уже на последнем издыхании. Если вы сами еще не заметили, конечно!  
Билл опустил руку — небрежно с виду. Огоньки гирлянды горели теперь куда ярче.  
Нет; это цвет Билла снова стал тусклее.  
Границы его тела подрагивали; вся поза казалась позой существа, вымотанного до предела. Колдовство явно не пошло ему на пользу.  
— Поэтому, — произнес он с усилием, и помехи прервали это слово на середине, — поэтому я пришел заключить сделку. Почему с вами? Ну, мы друг другу не чужие, ха? Ну и, — он помахал рукой, — то, что я сказал раньше. Мозги. Ощущения. Мне неловко это говорить, но вы двое и правда чего-то стоите.  
— И кроме того, мало кто вообще станет разговаривать с так жалко выглядящим почти-не-летающим треугольником. Цвета ле...  
— Суть ты уловил, Деревце, — Билл, сложивший пальцы пистолетами, указал ими на Диппера. — Итак. Временное перемирие. Починим сны.  
— Знаешь, а ведь мы, пожалуй, и сами справимся, — сказал Диппер сухо, подавив зевок. — Всегда справлялись.  
Билл поцокал отсутствующим языком.  
— Сам-то себе веришь, Деревце?  
Диппер не верил. У Диппера не было зацепок. Диппер устал.  
Диппер просто... хотел заснуть.  
— Не знаю, что не так, — продолжал Билл, — но дело должно быть в людях. Дело всегда в них! Потом я вернусь к себе, даю слово, а вы... вы выспитесь. Хм? Хм!  
— И никакой одержимости? — спросил медленно Диппер.  
Билл развел руками.  
— Не знаю, смогу ли я это сейчас, но если ты будешь так любезен...  
— _Нет._  
— Ну, ну! Тогда никакой.  
Помехи снова расслоили его почти пополам, заставив поперхнуться. Когда они прекратились, Билл сполз на стуле ниже, подергиваясь и прикрыв единственный глаз; небрежную удаль из него как током выбило.  
В полной тишине Мейбл щелкнула переключателем гирлянды, устанавливая ровный, не мигающий режим. 


	3. На время

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которая упоминается в тексте, называется "My Type", ее исполняют Saint Motel. Давайте просто вообразим, что эта музыка пронзила время и пространство и не только существовала в 2012 году, но и была тогда очень популярной.

— Ну, не знаю, — пожала плечами Мейбл, засовывая за пояс юбки пистолет с крюком и прикрывая его краем пестрого свитера. — С ним или без него, но делать что-то надо. Просыпаться невыспавшейся — уже нечестно, а если все остальное...  
Она многозначительно покрутила пальцем в воздухе, копируя жест, которым Билл свернул карту.  
Диппер зевнул так, что под ушами у него заболело, и осекся, откашлявшись.   
— Согласен.   
— Так как? — нетерпеливо спросил Билл. — Сделка?  
Он попытался подняться со стула, но запутался в гирлянде; сердито подергал застрявшей в проводах ногой, потом помедлил, словно собираясь с силами, и на глазах у Диппера растворил ее, проведя сквозь гирлянду черным дымком и собрав вновь.  
Помехи.  
Помехи.  
— Зря ты все время магичишь, — дружелюбно сказала Мейбл, вновь наблюдая, как Билл пытается отлепиться от пола. — Это все равно, что чесаться при ветрянке. Только хуже себе делать.  
Билл с усилием приподнялся на руках, садясь прямо на полу, и коротко дернулся, — так человек мог бы передернуть плечами, — каждым кусочком себя выглядя то ли виновато, то ли даже смущенно.  
А потом вновь без малейшей паузы, совершенно естественным движением протянул руку куда-то в пространство между близнецами.   
Диппер придержал Мейбл за плечо как раз в тот момент, когда она качнулась было вперед.  
Обычная реакция для человека, — и уж особенно для Мейбл, — помочь подняться с пола тому, кто явно в этом нуждается.  
Взяв его для этого за руку.  
Близнецы стояли, не шевелясь.  
— О-оо, да _ладно_ вам! Я же все объяснил! Я не полезу вам под кожу, не выверну головы наизнанку и даже не стану претендовать на то, чтобы мы были лучшими друзьями навсегда! Просто... средними друзяшками на время, м?  
Билл Сайфер, демон сновидений, тряхнул раскрытой ладонью, все еще висевшей в воздухе. Она светилась — не всполохом электрически-голубого разряда, как раньше, а тусклым подобием языка умирающего пламени.  
— Ладно, — решительно сказал Диппер, и глаз Билла расширился от какой-то жадной радости. — Но только пока не разберемся в происходящем и не починим сны.  
И Диппер протянул вперед свою руку.  
Сжатую в кулак.  
Билл недоуменно поглядел на него.  
— Друзяшки, я ведь верно понял? — Диппер ухмыльнулся, снова легонько ткнув кулаком воздух. — Друзяшки _на время._   
На несколько секунд цвет Билла потемнел до кроваво-красного, а глаз превратился в узкую щель, но новый всплеск статики смыл с него всякие оттенки вовсе.  
Спустя мгновения он вынырнул из серого марева, выглядя так, будто пробивался изнутри через сплошной камень.  
— Идет, — сказал он наконец, неохотно отведя взгляд.  
Три сжатых кулака — один из которых был угольно-черным, двухмерным и немного светящимся, — коснулись друг друга в воздухе, порождая короткую цветную вспышку.

***

— Мы не сможем отследить ненормальность, если будем смотреть только на нормальное, — объяснил Билл еще раз. — Деревце, ну ты-то должен это знать, это же основы.  
Дипперу казалось, что все вокруг и так не очень нормальное: воздух казался стеклянным, а линии предметов — слишком резкими. Как всегда бывает при недосыпе.  
Часть слов Билла прозвучала для Диппера, как назойливая и бессмысленная мелодия; усилием воли он попытался собраться. Ну, подумаешь — не выспался. Как будто он не высыпается впервые!  
 _Настолько — да._  
— Деревце, ты слышишь меня вообще? Прием, прием, — Билл, сидевший у него на плечах, несильно стукнул его ногами, как будто пришпоривал лошадь.  
— От того почтового ящика _ты_ его несешь, — мрачно сказал Диппер сестре.  
— Эй, я уже несла до поворота!  
— Без обид, Звездочка, но у тебя волосы мне в глаз все время лезут, так что...  
Билл умел летать, парить, исчезать, растворяться, преобразовываться и делать множество других вещей, связанных с чистой магией. Кое на что он был способен даже в этой странной, смешанной реальности, царившей теперь в Гравити Фолз, но вот _ходил_ он на редкость неумело. Возможно, свою роль тут играла двумерность, непривычка — обычно он передвигался, летая, — или физические параметры реальности, серьезно ограничивающие его. Возможно — Диппер склонялся к этому варианту — Билл просто выжимал для себя из ситуации максимум удобства и извращенного, демонического веселья.  
Иными словами, близнецам оставалось либо всякий раз ждать, пока их спутник буквально соскребает себя с любой поверхности, куда он упал, сотрясаемый помехами, после дюжины ярдов жалкого полета, — и Диппер признавал с большой неохотой, что не только Мейбл, но и ему самому грустно было на это глядеть, — либо тащить его на себе.  
Хорошо еще, что на улице, по которой они шли, разыскивая аномалии, было довольно безлюдно. Впрочем, если судить по паре прохожих, выглядевших так, будто они спали прямо на ходу, и не обративших ни на близнецов, ни на живой одноглазый треугольник никакого внимания, они не очень рисковали.  
 _Рисковал городок; а они пытались его спасти._  
Магия у Билла откровенно барахлила — любая заметная магия, и, похоже, эти помехи прогрессировали.  
Магия суть в какой-то степени энергия, думал Диппер, и его мысли были медленными и тягучими, как патока. А ведь Билл состоит из энергии целиком. Значит, у его страха там, в Хижине Тайн, было весомое основание. Значит, вполне вероятно, что у него _действительно_ не осталось иного выхода, кроме как попросить о помощи, и, возможно, он и правда сейчас на их стороне.  
 _На время._  
— Тебя уже совсем рубит, бро-бро, — заметила Мейбл, без энтузиазма вертя в руке свою маленькую игрушечную булаву. — Может, сахару?..  
Диппер остановился, подняв взгляд. Они как раз дошли до городского супермаркета.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Билл привстал, опершись Дипперу на макушку — тот вздрогнул; его голову защипало, словно от очень слабого касания тока. — Мы ничего не успеем, если станем постоянно отвлекаться.  
Билл почти ничего не весил; Дипперу казалось, что он несет на плечах теплый воздушный поток, завихрение воздуха из обогревателя.  
Опасное и ужасно раздражающее.  
Диппер сердито вздохнул и, нога в ногу с сестрой, свернул с тротуара, шагнув к самооткрывающимся прозрачным дверям супермаркета.  
Билл снова что-то сказал — возмущенное, судя по тону; но слов Диппер не разобрал, будто провалившись в звуковую яму.  
 _Шшшзынь._  
Двери закрылись за ними, выдергивая из беззвучной пропасти.  
— И еще соды надо побольше взять, — сказал Диппер, удивляясь звуку собственного голоса. — Только прохожие одно дело, а вот продавцы — другое. У них будет время все рассмотреть. Как мы все-таки объясним тому же Джимми _это?_  
— _Это_ тебя слышит, Деревце. Ты всех своих друзей деперсонализируешь? Тогда сомневаюсь, что их у тебя много.  
— Я все еще за интерактивную рекламу "Доритос".  
— Погоди, у них перерыв, что ли?  
Кассира не было. Его место пустовало, выглядя не то чтобы прибранным, — нет, мало о чем в Гравити Фолз можно было так сказать, — но каким-то покинутым, будто сидевший за ним не выскочил покурить или навестить ванную, а взял полный день выходного.  
Играла веселая, легкая музыка, транслируясь через динамики магазина, похоже, из неожиданно старого радио у кассы. Его черный, громоздкий корпус был едва различим за кепкой с вложенным в нее париком, небрежно наброшенными прямо на приемник. Светлые, длинные, грубоватые пряди, вымазанные с изнанки чем-то темным и больше подходящие "неформалу"-подростку, чем модникам, свешивались с той стороны стола.  
— Где-то я ее уже... — пробормотала Мейбл.  
— Конечно видела, Звездочка, — Билл сдернул с головы Диппера кепку и нахлобучил ее прямо на крохотный цилиндр, утонув в ней до самого глаза. — Считай, такая же, только без, ха, деревца.  
— Верни сейчас же!  
— С тобой никакого веселья, ты знаешь?  
Диппер хорошо знал, что его кепка существует в мире далеко не в единственном экземпляре даже со стилизованным изображением елки; но, несмотря на это, его не покидало смутное чувство узнавания куда более неприятного, чем можно было бы подумать, глядя на такой обыденный предмет.  
Он помотал головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть усталость, вырвал у Билла свою кепку, натягивая ее на голову, и двинулся по ряду вслед за Мейбл.  
Та шла, пританцовывая — едва заметно, движение в такт то тут, то там; даже уставшая, она не могла не обращать внимания на веселый мотив с мужским вокалом, настойчиво призывающим оглядеться вокруг и сетующим на трудности выбора.  
— В моем вкусе, — снисходительно ответила Мейбл Дипперу на его немой вопрос, зацепив с полки две коробки "Принцессы Магики" и прищелкивая пальцами второй руки.  
— Да понятно, — фыркнул он. — Звезда вечеринок.  
— Не-ее, это песня так называется — "В моем вкусе". Ну?.. да ладно, ты ее слышал, ее везде сутками крутят! Хотя обычно не в супермаркетах, конечно, но я не жалуюсь — вот бы всегда так было, а то сплошной чиллаут, уснуть можно. Я за ложками. Захватишь газировку? Только не диетическую.  
— Ты что, собираешься просто грызть эти хлопья без всего? И... тарелки?  
— Почему? Залью газировкой, мы так с Грендой делали. И лить можно прямо в коробку, этот картон растворяется только через полторы минуты!  
— Даже _думать_ не хочу.  
— Ничего, — Мейбл похлопала его по руке. — Поешь грендамейбловой "шипучки-магики", и разом мозги включатся.  
И свернула налево — к товарам для пикника.  
Что же, подумал Диппер, уходя направо, к ряду с напитками и снэками, заканчивающемуся прямо у кассы. По крайней мере, есть шанс, что это биологическое оружие немного сгонит сон.  
— Замечательно, — буркнул он, глядя на ряды диетической газировки, заполонившей все нижние полки холодильника. И все средние.  
Он задрал голову. Ну конечно. Один жалкий ряд, только в банках, и при этом на самом верху.  
Диппер встал на цыпочки; его роста не хватало. Веселая мелодия, играющая из радио, уже завязла у него в ушах, и короткие перебивки барахлящих динамиков ничуть не делали ее лучше. Он мрачно думал о том, что если кассир не успеет вернуться, деньги они с Мейбл положат ему прямо на стол и уйдут — ждать кого-то совсем не хотелось. Впрочем, сбежавшего на время кассира тоже можно понять — покупателей, кроме них, тут не было.  
Диппер потянулся еще раз и выпустил дверцу холодильника — та начала закрываться.  
— Да я понял, что ты скорее лопнешь, чем попросишь помочь, — вздохнул Билл у него над головой, — но, Деревце, серьезно — это же такая мелочь.  
Диппер с изумлением увидел, как дверца, осветившись, замерла, а с верхней полки ему в руки слетели две баночки газировки.  
— Не надо благодарностей, мне совсем не трудно.  
— А ну, слезай с меня, — Диппер встряхнулся, как собака, сбрасывающая блох, и повернулся к Биллу, парящему теперь на уровне его глаз. — Так и знал, что ты притворя...  
Диппер отступил на шаг и чуть не поскользнулся на ручейке темно-красной жидкости.  
Он замер. Билл тоже.  
Они одновременно повернулись, прослеживая взглядами тоненький алый ручеек. Исток его терялся у кассы. У стола. Стекал со светлых прядей, свесившихся с допотопного радио, чей шнур, вяло болтавшийся рядом, не был соединен с розеткой.  
— Мейбл, — позвал Диппер, развернувшись и повышая голос с каждым звуком. — _Мейбл!_  
— Это же _сон,_ — лихорадочно выпалил Билл; в голосе его проскользнул, однако, и своеобразный восторг, и испуг — о да, и он тоже. — Ничего себе! Я даже не заметил стыка!  
Музыка, казалось, заиграла громче.  
Открытая баночка газировки, не более шипящей, чем вода из-под крана, шлепнулась на пол, и из нее высыпалась горстка серой пыли, смешиваясь с красным ручейком.  
— МЕЙБЛ!  
В соседнем ряду, по ту сторону полок, упало на пол несколько упаковок; что-то тяжелое заворочалось там с железным, скрежещущим шарканьем.  
В перепуганном рассудке Диппера невольно промелькнуло воспоминание о другом магазинчике _с проблемами,_ куда они с Мейбл, Венди и ее ребятами — как их там всех звали — приехали было повеселиться на ночь.  
Теперь он смутно подозревал, что _здесь_ ни один танец на свете ему не поможет.  
Музыка зашипела и пошла звуковой рябью.  
"У тебя стучит сердце, — с трудом прорывался безмятежный голос сквозь помехи. — О, у тебя стучит сердце, и ты дышишь".  
— Так, во сне я еще кое-что умею, — прозвучал рядом голос Билла, и Диппер в ужасе взвизг... в смысле, вскрикнул, конечно, обнаружив, что поднимается в воздух, ухваченный демоном-треугольником за воротник.  
Они взмыли над полками в тот самый момент, когда вся секция слева просто упала, отрезая им кратчайший путь к дверям.  
Ее снесло... нечто.  
"Не борись, просто дыши".  
Диппер успел разглядеть серую, мельтешащую мешанину помех размером с половину кухни в Хижине, складывающуюся в смутно знакомую форму, — нет, воспоминание, мысль о форме, о том, чем _что-то_ может быть, но обычно _не бывает._  
Билл, зашипев, словно от боли, выпустил его на третьем ряду; Диппер прокатился по полу, поднимаясь как можно быстрее, и успел увидеть, как в посеревшем воздухе мелькнуло что-то очень яркое.  
"Пшшрстшш ддшши"  
Мейбл, разогнавшись, с боевым кличем прыгнула вперед, обеими ногами ударив в стеллажи с хлопьями; секция накренилась и рухнула, накрывая собой аморфную тучу статики.  
— Браво, принцесса, — в последний момент ускользнувший из-под серой волны (и стеллажей) Билл схватил обоих близнецов за руки и с неожиданной силой дернул к дверям. — Сейчас выберемся!  
Теперь это была просто гонка на время. И они буквально обошли магазин изнутри по кругу, выиграв, благодаря Мейбл и спорной традиции расстановки стеллажей в супермаркетах, несколько мгновений.  
Мир за распахнувшейся дверью был цветным.  
Еще секунда — и все они оказались снаружи.  
Диппер, проехавшийся лицом вниз по асфальту, судорожно перевернулся на спину и попытался вскочить, отыскивая взглядом своих спутников.  
Мейбл уже сидела в нескольких шагах от него, — свитер порван на рукаве, одна коленка ободрана, выражение лица все еще не менее свирепое, чем у Принцессы Магики. А вот это треугольное пятно цвета хорошо полежавшего карри на асфальте, дергаемое полосками статики, казавшейся по сравнению с той дрянью в магазине почти ручной, было, конечно, Биллом. Реальность, в отличие от сна, реагировала на его магию так же дурно, как и раньше.  
Кроме того, Билл лежал не просто на асфальте, но на белой, узкой полосе разметки.  
Диппер с недоумением огляделся.  
Почему-то они оказались не у главного входа в супермаркет, а сзади, на парковке. 


	4. Сомнения

— Все целы? — нарушила наконец тишину Мейбл, потерев напоследок свою коленку.  
— Вроде бы, — Диппер встал, не очень уверенно ощущая ноги. — Эй, Билл. Билл! Какого дьявола это вообще было?  
Ему пришлось подождать с ответом. Демону тоже удалось подняться, но серая рябь все еще терзала его тело пульсирующими утихающими вспышками — Диппер подумал о том, что это было чем-то похоже на тяжелое дыхание запыхавшегося человека, только что пробежавшего насквозь весь городок.  
— Сон-аномалия, Деревце. Аномальный сон. Ненормальный. Свихнутый. Испорченный. Выбери сам. Люди любят все называть, ты справишься.  
Билл проверил, как сгибаются его пальцы.  
— А теперь тут тишь и гладь — реальность как она есть, без следов аномалий. И я не заметил стыка, — хмуро прибавил он. — Ни перехода в сон-пространство, ни перехода в сам сон. Только наружный шов "реальности", и то в последний момент.  
— Но очень вовремя, — одобрительно сказала Мейбл, и Диппер поглядел на нее с изумлением. — Что? — развела она руками. — Ну он нас, типа, немножечко спас как бы. Все-таки.  
— Ох, Звездочка, я всегда знал, что...  
Диппер раздраженно фыркнул, сел прямо на асфальт и достал Дневник. Мейбл подхромала поближе и склонилась над ним, и Диппер вздрогнул — ему померещилось, что страницы дневника посерели. Но это была просто тень.  
Очень короткая тень.  
Приближался полдень — самый вгоняющий в сон из всех полудней на свете.  
— Что за играющая музыку помеховатая штуковина там была, ты тоже не знаешь, Билл? — Диппер медленно перелистывал страницы, коротко взглянув поверх них на демона; тот качнулся всем телом так, как человек мог бы покачать головой. — Ты как бы должен быть всевидящим, ты в курсе? Или мне это вычеркнуть?  
— Ну, — Билл пожал плечами и снова свел пальцы в крохотное подобие собственной формы. — Все видится когда-то в первый раз. Эта штука — определенно в первый.  
— Посмотри на "М", — посоветовала Мейбл. — Музыка. Музыкальный автомат. Мелодия.  
Перед глазами Диппера медленно сменяли друга друга обжившие старые страницы чудовища самых разных форм и видов — чернильно-черные и светящиеся синим под фонариком, вместе с тенью Мейбл давшим возможность рассмотреть второй слой записей. Ни одно чудовище даже близко не походило на увиденную дрянь. Никакие монстры не упоминались в связи с музыкой. Никто не проводил сквозь себя радиоволны, чтобы транслировать жертвам популярные песенки. "Помехи", "Рябь" и "Статика" ничего не дали, как и "Волны" — последнее, впрочем, встречалось часто, но в иных контекстах. Может, это стихийное паранормальное явление? Как цунами, только сносящее сны, перемешивая и сплавляя воедино все границы.  
Догадка показалась Дипперу стоящей, и он озвучил ее, чем вызвал презрительное фырканье Билла. Раздалось оно подозрительно близко — демон подлетел вплотную и тоже заглядывал в записи.  
— Ты такую чушь сейчас сказал, Деревце! — Билл оперся обеими руками о Дневник, пригибая его вниз, чтобы ничего не загораживало его собеседника; Диппер испуганно выдернул книгу, захлопывая ее.   
— ...ты _очень нервный_ и ты сказал очень большую чушь. Как тебя Звездочка все время терпит, не представляю. Такое "паранормальное явление" — Билл снова согнул пальцы в воображаемых кавычках, — было бы легко опознать. Сны это сны, сно-пространство это сно-пространство. Присутствие чего-то чуждого там или там...  
— То есть... ну, чего-то вроде тебя, например?  
— Деперсонализация. Опять. Спасибо, Деревце. Но да, чего-то или кого-то такого же, как я — иными словами, того, что этому пространству не принадлежит изначально. Что было сотворено в ином месте. В общем, это становится хорошо заметно сразу же, — Билл помахал рукой, — не людям, конечно. Но я бы заметил. Это не оно. Здесь нет ничего чуждого _изнутри;_ здесь все чуждо _снаружи._  
— В смысле, — задумчиво сказала Мейбл, подавив зевок. — В смысле, сам _монстр_ бы в сон не пробрался, так? А что, если какой-то человек приснил себе такого монстра?  
— И превратил одной созданной фигурой изнанки двух реальностей в чистое месиво? Ну, я рад, что ты веришь в людей, но... нет, не особо рад, вы в общей массе довольно жалкие, так что ты себя просто обманываешь. Ответ — нет. Невозможно.  
— Тогда-а, может быть, это сон монстра? В округе всяких не-людей полным-полно, — Мейбл зевнула еще раз, уже от всей души и не скрываясь. — Мечтают ли монстры об электро-помехо-монстрах?  
— Фу ты, Звездочка, нет конечно. Никто, кроме людей, не может видеть снов.  
Мейбл осеклась на половине зевка и перевела на Билла недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Стоп. Стоп-стоп-стоп. Гномы, бигфуты, единороги, мужикотавры — они же все могут спать.  
— Да, — раздраженно развел руками Билл. — Но _снов_ не видят. Их жалкие пародии на мозги перемешивают кусочки их впечатлений, эмоций и воспоминаний, а потом подсовывают эту кашу сознанию, когда организм временно отключен и восстанавливает ресурсы. Никаких снов.  
— То есть... — растерянно и пораженно продолжила Мейбл. — То есть... погоди... то есть получается, что на самом деле все они каждую ночь просто-напросто погружаются в запредельную пустоту бесконечного небытия и абсолютную бездну экзистенциального отсутствия?.. С-скажи, что ты пошутил. СКАЖИ ЧТО ТЫ...  
— Я пошутил, — выдавил Билл, но заставить Мейбл разжать руки, — вцепившиеся в его грани и пытающиеся его трясти, — смог только Диппер.   
— ...я не пошутил, — сказал Билл Дипперу шепотом, доверительно покосившись на него. — Но! В любом случае — это не монстры, Звездочка. Поверь мне. Этот вопрос связан с угрозой для моего существования, я вообще не шучу такими вещами. Да и, знаешь ли, будь все так просто — я уже решил бы проблему сам.  
— Значит, этот жуткий сон — сон человека, — проговорил Диппер медленно. Нагретый солнцем асфальт был горячим; Диппер машинально пересел левее, радуясь этой обжигающей температуре — она хотя бы на короткое время заставляла его очнуться, вынырнуть из дикой, странной усталости. — Или нескольких людей, если аномалия не одна. Может, они сумасшедшие?  
— Может, — кивнул Билл. — Думал об этом. Не знаю. Безумие прекрасно и способно на многое. Хотя это тоже будет первый раз, когда я встречусь с чем-то настолько...  
Он запнулся и поежился, но под взглядом Диппера пересилил себя, небрежно помахав рукой:  
— Настолько впечатляющим. Деревце, СЗАДИ!  
Близнецы вздрогнули. Позади раздался скрежет тормозов  
 _что-то странное, глубинное всплыло из разума Диппера — какая-то идея, какая-то важная мысль_  
но мгновенно исчезла вместе с хлопком дверцы.  
— Эй, вы ж из Хижины. Отчаянные детишки — чуть вас не заметил.  
Из массивного грузовика Кордроев, оказавшегося на этой парковке в основном благодаря искусству водителя, на залитый солнцем асфальт спустился Дэн Кордрой, отец Венди.  
— Привет, Мужественный Дэн, — помахала ему Мейбл как ни в чем не бывало. — Сонливо сегодня, а?  
— Сну меня не сломить, — Дэн стукнул себя кулаком в грудь — раздался такой звук, будто упало бревно. — Семья должна питаться. Суровый у тебя свитер, малютка.  
— Спасибо, я сама его свя... — Мейбл опустила взгляд на свой немного испачканный и живописно, как в зомби-фильмах, надорванный свитер. Теперь спереди на нем красовался одноглазый, хищно выглядящий треугольник цвета полежавшего карри. — ...зала.   
_"Билл",_ — подумал Диппер так громко, яростно и угрожающе, как только смог, надеясь, что его услышали.  
Мужественный Дэн не любил болтать попусту — встреться им кто угодно другой, и пришлось бы добрых пять минут обмениваться любезностями. Но новая мысль, мелькнувшая у Диппера, не совсем относилась к бесплодным разговорам.  
— Как себя чувствует Венди? — спросил он.  
Дэн, уже подошедший было к дверям супермаркета, с изумлением обернулся.  
— Как всегда. Выходной у нее. Ты же из Хижины, значит, знаешь.  
— Ну... у нее голова болела вчера...  
— Дочка у меня не из дохлячек, — пожал плечами Дэн. — Голова у Кордроев болит, только если по ней топором заехать. А Венди с друзьями ушла еще с утра.   
Диппер нахмурился. Смутная странность вертелась где-то под боком.  
— С друзьями, — повторил он медленно.  
— Ну да, к этому такому, — Дэн неопределенно подвигал здоровенной рукой. — Ну такому, рохле, аж смотреть больно, они у него часто все сидят.  
— Робби, — мрачно сказал Диппер.  
— Да, так его, наверное, звать. А чего тебе до моей дочки?  
У Диппера было более чем достаточно поводов для своего вопроса, пусть и не стоило с наскоку посвящать отца Венди ни в твердые факты, включающие сны, демонов и смертельную опасность для всего городка, ни, тем более, в смутные догадки.  
Но неожиданно для себя он просто выдал очень глупый и очень высокий смешок и потер шею.  
— Дядушка Стэн спрашивал, — промямлил он.  
Дэн фыркнул, выпустив из ноздрей воздух — так фыркают драконы или минотавры, — но посмотрел на детей вполне добродушно, прежде чем махнуть им рукой и скрыться в супермаркете.  
— Лузерское прикрытие, — вздохнул Билл и ойкнул: Мейбл, оттянув свитер вперед, встряхнула его несколько раз, заставив демона "отклеиться".  
— А твое еще хуже, — огрызнулся Диппер, но без энтузиазма. Его мучало беспокойство.  
Мейбл посмотрела на него; беспокойство отразилось и на ее лице, как в зеркале.  
— Венди в одиночку может навалять кому хочешь во всем Гравити Фолз, — сказала она негромко, кладя руку брату на плечо. — Даже если ее компания будет путаться у нее под ногами.  
— Это да, — кивнул Диппер машинально. — Но знаешь... что-то тут...  
Он никак не мог сформулировать вывод; какие-то зоны сознания, казалось, затухали сами собой.  
— Соды? — спросила Мейбл сочувственно.  
— Не диетической, — кивнул он.

***

Семь баночек с содой покоились теперь в рюкзаке Диппера, приятно охлаждая его спину первую четверть часа после покупки.  
(Супермаркет был абсолютно нормальным, кассир дремал на своем месте, никакого окровавленного парика с кепкой там не было, как и радио, а из динамиков доносился усыпляющий чиллаут).  
Сладкая газировка — идею "грендамейбловой шипучки" Диппер решительно отверг, — немного взбодрила близнецов. Обе выпитые банки открылись с шипением, а сладкая до омерзения сода приятно покалывала язык; это значило, что теперь, шагая к городскому кладбищу, они хотя бы начали этот путь в реальности.  
Не кладбищу, конечно. Дому Робби Валентино, чьи родители содержали похоронную контору и, ну, жили вплотную с непосредственным местом работы.  
— Ты подозреваешь Робби? — спросила Мейбл с сомнением, помахивая коротенькой игрушечной булавой. — Он, конечно, не самый здравомыслящий, или веселый, или приятный парень, но... по нему не скажешь, что он так может.  
Диппер тоже сомневался, что Робби может хоть что-то, кроме как сочинять плохую музыку про надгробия и проваливать любую затею с таким видом, будто в этом виноваты все остальные.  
Дело было не совсем в нем.  
 _Хотя в нем тоже._  
"Я хочу найти Венди", — подумал Диппер; он не знал, почему — для того, чтобы убедиться в ее безопасности? Что за глупость, физически она и правда справится почти с любым противником, а во всем остальном — во всем остальном она останется в опасности вместе со всем Гравити Фолз, пока они не исправят ситуацию со снами. Тогда для того, чтобы она им помогла? Возможно.  
 _Еще для чего-то?_  
— Да он же втрескался в Ледышку, Звездочка, — Билл ехал у Диппера на голове, подперев верхнюю часть тела сложенными руками и побалтывая ногами в воздухе, как болтающий по телефону подросток. — Базовые человеческие привязанности. Идеальны для манипуляций, кстати.  
— Пффт. Конечно втрескался, но сейчас-то это при чем?  
— Эй, вы двое!..  
В этот момент они повернули за угол.  
Диппер, само собой разумеется, не мог видеть Билла, когда тот отвечал, зато как раз смотрел на Мейбл — его сестра хихикнула; ее лицо  
 _с печатью усталости_  
выражало приятие и добродушную, дружескую подколку.  
В одно мгновение.  
В следующее его коснулась какая-то тень — мягкая, как серая, набитая пылью паутина. И тут же исчезла.  
Диппер замер, остановившись так резко, что Билл слетел у него с головы.  
— Деревце, ты..!  
— Дип-дип?  
Близнецы смотрели друг на друга, — два детских, побледневших лица, отражая и повторяя.  
— Сзади меня?..  
— И меня?..  
Они мгновенно шагнули навстречу, разворачиваясь друг к другу спиной.  
Они стояли на парковке.  
Парковке за супермаркетом, оставшейся, по идее, в четверти часа хода позади.  
Было прохладно и мертвенно-сумрачно — до густой, темно-серой, вязкой полутьмы. Единственный цветной свет исходил от Билла, умолкшего и повисшего в воздухе возле близнецов и ничуть не менее настороженно  
 _и напуганно_  
оглядывавшего при этом все вокруг; да еще от окон супермаркета.  
Было невероятно, неестественно тихо.  
Грузовик Дэна — и другие машины — исчезли.  
Хотя бы одно движение. Один шорох. Одна... помеха.  
Дипперу казалось, что каждый волосок на его теле встал дыбом от этого напряженного всматривания.  
И поэтому когда впереди зажегся новый источник света, сопровождаемый звуком, Диппер и Мейбл подпрыгнули, невольно вцепившись друг в друга — и Диппер даже ничего не сказал (если вообще заметил), когда за его второе плечо ухватился Билл.  
Дипперу просто казалось, что он был в одном волоске от сердечного приступа.  
Там, дальше, почти в центре парковки, прямо на холодном, погруженном в тени асфальте лежал смартфон, надрываясь от входящего вызова.  
Вибрация подталкивала пластмассовую плоскую коробочку корпуса, заставляя ее елозить по асфальту, и мелодия звонка звучала так же плоско и словно издалека.  
"...не борись, не борись, просто дыши,  
Я не могу ничего поделать — всматриваюсь и всматриваюсь.  
Нужно проверить все как следует, чтобы сомнений не осталось..."  
Кто-то коротко, сквозь сжатые зубы выдохнул; спустя секунду Диппер понял, что это был он сам.  
"Нужно проверить вс-сс.... ннн-сталссь".  
— Знаете, — сказала Мейбл тихонько. — Что-то эта песня мне разонравилась. 


	5. Особенности

Они молчали, не шевелясь и вцепившись друг в друга, до конца куплета, последние строчки которого было уже очень трудно разобрать из-за помех, усиливавшихся с каждым звуком; припев уже едва можно было понять. Диппер знал, — каким-то шестым, близнецовым чувством, — что в голове его сестры крутится та же навязчивая и странная мысль, что и у него.  
 _Надо взять трубку._  
 _Надо ответить._  
— Ээм... дру... друзяшки?  
Диппер вздрогнул — Билл сжал его плечо, больно впившись острыми тонкими пальцами даже через футболку и жилет: пространство относительно чистого, пусть и искаженного сна вновь делало его сильнее.  
Боль вывела Диппера из состояния странного оцепенения, какой-то кататонии; он машинально взглянул на сестру и увидел ее взгляд на секунду перед тем, как она моргнула и ойкнула, — Билл ущипнул и ее, — возвращаясь к норме.  
Ее глаза в то мгновение были расширенными и почти стеклянными, как у оленя, глядящего на свет фар.  
 _вспышка света фар, ослепление, почти инопланетные огни; мир тонет в сияющем свете_  
— Вы со мной? Вы со мной, отлично, не будем делать глупостей, просто быстренько проглядим тут все, отыщем миленький маленький шовчик и сразу...  
Билл говорил сбивчиво и торопливо, сваливая слова в кучу, пытаясь тащить близнецов куда-то в сторону и по широкой дуге огибая трезвонящий мобильник; хватка демона была болезненной, а его руки подрагивали.  
Смартфон надрывался на асфальте, доигрывая припев — серию отрывистых хрипов.   
"Прямо в моем вкусе, в моем вкусе, в моем вкусе", — пряталось за шипением и помехами.  
А потом припев закончился.  
И заиграл следующий куплет.  
Уже гораздо громче.  
Мобильник выгнулся, словно кусок пластика в микроволновке, его экран выпятился наружу, а потом лопнул, выпустив искаженную музыку прямо в мертвенную полутьму.   
Воздух над ним мгновенно перекрутился, выворачивая наизнанку и перекраивая разом несколько измерений, несколько слоев существования, обрисовывая огромный  
 _с половину кухни в Хижине или парковочное место здесь_  
аморфный клубок чистой статики.  
Билл что-то кричал, Мейбл сунула руку под свитер, вытаскивая, должно быть, свой пистолет с крюком; онемевший Диппер не мог пошевелить даже пальцем и только зачарованно пялился на помехи.  
Смотреть на них было _неудобно;_ в мозгу, казалось, что-то пощелкивало. Если Билл был просто плоской фигурой в трехмерном мире, то эти помехи казались чем-то... одномерным во всех измерениях сразу.  
Чем-то окончательным, отсекающим и финальным, как эпитафия на надгробной плите.  
"У меня особенные вкусы", — продолжал петь счастливый мужской голос, полускрытый за треском и шумом.  
Комок помех — трудно было думать о нем, как о чем-то, имеющим если не рассудок, то хотя бы инстинкт, — развернулся тяжело и громоздко; его движения напоминали движения поломанного робота.  
И двинулся на них, грохоча, шипя и переваливаясь, и ускоряясь с каждой секунды.  
Диппера сильно толкнуло направо — Билл расшвырял их обоих в стороны и взмыл ввысь рывком, похожим на прыжок, пропуская тяжело фыркающую мешанину статики под собой. Та пропахала полутьму, как взбешенный носорог, оставляя за собой шлейф коротких, быстро исчезающих помех.  
— Где этот "стык"? — заорал Диппер; его голос казался ему приглушенным. — Куда бежать?  
— Я знаю только, что прямо тут его нет! — крикнул Билл сверху. Мешанина, достигнув края стоянки, замерла и принялась перестраиваться изнутри, замедляясь почти до неподвижности перед очередной атакой.  
— Сюда, — Мейбл, держа пистолет с крюком наготове, схватила брата за руку, и они вместе побежали по периметру парковки.  
Здесь не было стеллажей с хлопьями или холодильников, чтобы сбить помехи со следа и выиграть немного времени.  
Только пустое открытое пространство, почти черный асфальт с разметкой, тонущей в полутьме, и немые, вытянутые столбы не горящих фонарей, исчезающие сверху.  
— Давай к магазину, — сказал Диппер. — Может, двери снова сработают!  
Он не очень верил своим собственным словам. Светящиеся окна супермаркета отсюда казались декорацией. Если испорченные сны — заплатки, вшитые в две реальности, то далеко не факт, что _эта_ заплатка будет как-то соединена с _той._  
 _Сколько человек видит этот сон?_  
Пересыпанная помехами мелодия, которую Диппер будет теперь слышать в кошмарах  
 _если выживет_  
заиграла громче; лязг и скрежет приближались у них за спиной.  
Переглянувшись, близнецы прыгнули в разные стороны; мешанина вновь пронеслась мимо, но, похоже, успела чему-то научиться: весь клубок не стал пропарывать воздух до конца парковки, а замер почти сразу и "пересобрался", повернувшись в сторону Диппера.  
Луч мутно-оранжевого цвета ударил по помехам откуда-то сверху, испаряя целый кусок.  
— Что ж ты раньше так не сделал! — завопил Диппер, кидаясь прочь — помехи хаотично заметались, временно потеряв к нему интерес.  
— Я хотел сделать не это! — в голосе Билла отчетливо звучала паника. — Оно должно было...  
— Да плевать, просто жги эту дрянь!  
Диппер прыжком сбил с ног Мейбл — вовремя; вытянутый лоскут помех, словно язык хамелеона, мазнул по воздуху там, где секунду назад была ее голова.  
Близнецы перекатились на спину и тут же вынуждены были дернуться, куда придется; Диппер отпрыгнул в сторону чуть не на четвереньках, упал, ободрав оба локтя и больно ударившись спиной, и снова замер, как олень под светом фар.  
Помехи нависли над ним: ощеренные пасти, раздавленный металл, чудовищное сжатие. Неотвратимость.  
Новая оранжевая вспышка — совсем рядом.  
Помехи снесло в сторону ярким всполохом, и Диппер решил было, что это просто его предсмертная галлюцинация.  
Но нет.  
Мейбл, яркая девочка посреди мертвенной полутьмы, встала рядом с ним, снова замахиваясь — ну да. Булавой. Розовой, в прозрачном клее и блестках игрушечной булавой.  
Размером с настоящую.  
Помехи поднялись перед ними на дыбы — омерзительная, устрашающая смесь серых дергающихся линий, заставляющая рассудок сжиматься, а зрение — барахлить.  
«В моем вкусе, в моем вкусе, в моем вкусе».  
А потом они неожиданно дернулись назад верхней своей частью, перегибаясь, словно человек, которого схватили за волосы и потянули изо всех сил.  
— Тот левый угол! — завопил Билл откуда-то из-за серых мельтешащих полос. — Живо! Шов там!  
Упрашивать близнецов не требовалось. Диппер и Мейбл бежали так, будто за ними гнались все демоны ада — что, в общем, было недалеко от истины.  
— Стой! — выпалила Мейбл, когда до угла парковки — совершенно, на человеческий взгляд, не отличающегося от остальных, — оставалась пара прыжков. — Демон!  
Диппер развернулся, едва не поскользнувшись.  
В десятке ярдов позади помехи окружили тускло-желтый летающий треугольник, как амеба окружает добычу, готовая сомкнуть вокруг свое массивное тело. Билла то и дело дергало короткими серыми всполохами, исходящими из него самого — возможно, это значило, что он потратил много магических сил. Или, быть может, этому перепутанному клубку статики не обязательно даже касаться энергетических существ, чтобы по-настоящему добраться до них.  
Ни одного оранжевого луча. Ни одной по-настоящему яркой вспышки.  
— Билл! — рявкнула Мейбл во всю глотку, вскидывая пистолет с крюком и прицеливаясь. — _Гирлянда!_  
И нажала на спусковой крючок.  
Диппер был братом-близнецом Мейбл и поэтому сразу понял, что именно она задумала. Хотя и сомневался, что другой человек сумел бы сообразить это так же быстро.  
Демоны, должно быть, всегда были понятливее людей.  
Тело Билла, подернутое серой рябью, расплылось в едва осязаемую дымку, растворяя его так же, как когда он пытался быстрее избавиться от проводов на кухне Хижины Тайн.  
 _Дипперу казалось, что это было целую вечность назад, потому что так устать и так вымотаться за меньший срок просто нельзя._  
Только на этот раз Билл превратился в дымку целиком.  
Крюк беспрепятственно прошил ее насквозь, как и делают обычно металлические предметы, выпускаемые в легкое, дымное марево.  
Мейбл тут же щелкнула рычажком сматывания, да еще и изо всех сил дернула пистолет назад, отскакивая ближе к углу.  
А Билл просто "собрался" обратно.  
Кажется, он закричал; Диппер не мог бы за это поручиться, потому что треск песни стал действительно оглушительным.  
Привязанный к веревке крюк, надежно застрявший  
 _вживленный, вплавленный заживо_  
в плоском теле, до упора цапнул Билла металлическими лапами и выдернул из ловушки помех, как крючок с леской под умелыми руками рыбака выдергивает рыбу из воды.  
"Открой шов", — хотел сказать Диппер; "Вытаскивай нас", — хотел сказать он, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Сперва — он не признался бы себе в этом, но ему помешала некая оторопь. Потому что он нечасто срочно требовал чего-то от персон, буквально проткнутых насквозь железкой, и не был уверен, обращают ли внимание такие персоны на что-то кроме своего... дискомфорта.  
А потом он просто не успел ничего сказать.  
Он рухнул спиной вперед вместе с Мейбл и Биллом, вываливаясь в краски ослепительно солнечного и очень сонного дня на парковке перед городским супермаркетом Гравити Фолз.  
В следующую секунду ему врезало по животу упавшим крюком, заставляя сжаться и захрипеть; Диппер живо вскочил, отпрыгивая от падающей следом кучки помех, забившихся на асфальте, будто в припадке. Время от времени они напоминали формой небольшой треугольник, но потом разваливались снова.  
Мейбл быстро смотала крюк до конца и снова сунула пистолет за пояс юбки.  
— Плохая у нас традиция, — сказала она мрачно, помахав рукой в неопределенном жесте, указывающим на парковку.

***

— Так тессеракты разворачивают только неудачники! Почему все ребра шиворот-навыворот?  
— Потому, что это и есть _развертка на плоскости,_ треугольника ты кусок! Да ты должен радоваться двухмерной схеме, как потерянному брату!  
— Этот "брат" у тебя изнанкой наружу! Запихни лямбда-кей ребро обратно и перестань творить непотребства с этой плоскостью!   
— Чего ты хочешь? Я человек, а не могучая сверхсущность! Я _не могу_ поднять из асфальта трехмерное изображение четырехмерной фигуры!  
— Ты даже линию ровно провести не можешь! А ну, отдай мне мел!  
— Свой себе найди!  
— Умм... у меня еще есть, ребят, — Мейбл неуверенно помахала умещающейся в ладони коробкой цветных мелков, которую она достала из кармана десять минут назад. Общеизвестное летнее правило: лучше забыть дома пластырь, чем цветные мелки. — Ребят?..  
Коробка в ее пальцах коротко вспыхнула магическим маревом; вынырнувший из ее недр желтый мелок прыгнул в руку Билла — и, пролетев через серые помехи, упал, расколовшись, на асфальт.  
— Айччш, — Билл схватился за свою мерцающую конечность, медленно восстанавливающую форму. — Прости, Звездочка, опять забыл. Не чесаться. Ветрянка. Да.  
Мейбл со вздохом уселась, сложив ноги по-турецки и вглядываясь в рисунок, созданный Диппером и Биллом.  
Они торчали на той же самой парковке уже четверть часа и не собирались уходить, пока не выяснят хоть что-то — или хотя бы не найдут пару хороших гипотез — насчет того, почему их перебросило сюда и _в этой_ реальности. Почему магия самого Билла действовала во снах столь хаотично и случайно. И почему попавшая под ее действие булава, блестки на которой сейчас ковыряла Мейбл, не только увеличилась, сохранив все остальные параметры, включая крохотный вес, но и осталась точно такой же, уже выйдя из пространства сна.  
В общем и целом, подытожил Билл, это означало, что сно-пространство и реальность связывались и перемешивались все глубже. Не то чтобы он, демон сновидений, был против, — говорил он, вскидывая скромно ладони, — дурно только, что испорченные сны, как пузырек цианида, вылитый в кастрюлю с супом, понемногу распространялись, превращая получившееся... варево... в нечто неподходящее для семейного обеда.  
И теперь, чтобы не забрести не туда, раз уж пространство вокруг определенно не было линейным, они решили прикинуть, как именно выглядит этот "узел" в городке, основываясь на знаниях Билла, догадках Диппера и уже проделанном пути, пересыпанном "прыжками" из реальности в реальность.  
К сожалению, магические проекции Биллу были уже не по плечу, а состоящее из асфальта и мела сотрудничество быстро перестало быть плодотворным.  
— Ладно, Деревце. Ладно, — Билл стиснул собственное веко пальцами так, как человек мог бы стиснуть переносицу. — Смотри. Мы перемещались по этому ребру, — это реальность; тут упали на другую сторону плоскости — сно-пространство, и снова вынырнули в реальности _в том же месте._ Загибаем сюда.  
— Сто... как же... ты что, половину схемы в этом месте просто выпустил?  
— Скачок? Это само собой разумелось, мне еще, может, расписать, как вы перебирали ногами при ходьбе?   
— Эй! — Мейбл ткнула пальцем в сторону Билла. — Ты что, только что сказал, что ты б _о_ льший задрот, чем мой брат? Извинись немедленно!  
Диппер издал какой-то звук, похожий на нечто среднее между сердитым фырканьем и удовлетворенным фырканьем.  
— Все, я понял. Но тогда наш тессеракт совсем не тессеракт теперь.  
— Нет, все еще его вариация. Хотя неважно. До чего вы любите раздавать имена всему, что прекрасно обходится без них.  
— Уж извини, в этом измерении привыкли общаться _словами._ Гм-гм... так... то есть мы, выходит, во что-то типа мини-кротовой норы падали? Только в легкой версии?  
— Примитивно. Очень приблизительно. И _полно имен._ Но пойдет, да, вроде того.  
— Тогда...  
Диппер склонился над устрашающей схемой, напоминающим нечто среднее между чертежом безумного ученого и детской картой сокровищ, и на асфальте перед двумя детьми и одним демоном запестрели новые линии и пометки.  
Еще двадцать минут и два сломанных мелка спустя все трое покинули парковку, надеясь, что не скоро увидят ее снова, и направились совсем в другую сторону, чем та, которую они выбрали сначала и которая привела бы всякого нормального человека в нормальном  
 _ну, максимально нормальном_  
варианте Гравити Фолз к заданной цели: городскому кладбищу и дому семьи Валентино. Новый выбранный путь был извилист и пролегал задворками — что было к лучшему, учитывая не только состав их компании, но и здоровенную розовую булаву на плече у Мейбл. Первое столкновение с чудовищной статикой оружие из коробки хлопьев пережило довольно стойко, хотя повреждения от единственного касания помех на пластике выглядели так, будто его пожевал крокодил.  
Часть же дороги вообще держалась вплотную к шоссе, ведущему из города на север.   
Диппер был глубоко убежден, что Билл, каким бы он всезнающим древним демоном ни был, ошибался насчет двух пересечений на этом пути; Билл, судя по его виду, думал о Диппере даже менее лестные вещи, но оба они совершенно сходились в одном.  
Сон-пространство, пережеванное и испорченное, не просто выплескивалось в реальность — оно скручивалось вокруг какого-то центра, стягивая всю изнанку городка и сознания каждого из его жителей; высчитать нахождение этого центра точно было очень трудно, — материала не хватало, — но он определенно находился ближе к городскому кладбищу. 


	6. Кладбище

— Я же говорил, — сказал Диппер очень мрачно.  
Близнецы не без труда перелезли через очередной шаткий забор и спрыгнули на ту сторону. Подошвы их кед почти беззвучно коснулись мутно-серого, как все вокруг, асфальта шоссе.  
— Я же _знал,_ что пересечение должно быть на полмили раньше. И посмотри, кто оказался прав?  
— Деревце, ты отвратителен. Я это редко кому говорю, правда. Считай себя избранным.  
Диппер угрюмо встряхнулся, скидывая со своей головы Билла, тотчас же повисшего в воздухе. Демон сложил руки под прищуренным глазом, выглядя оскорбленным до самой глубины... что там может иметь глубину у абсолютно плоской персоны.  
— Ай, да ладно вам, — Мейбл одернула свитер. — Все равно мы должны были еще раз попасть в эту серую хмарь. Раньше влезем — раньше вылезем.  
Она была права, как до этого был прав Диппер: сплетение измерений не оставляло им троим иного пути, кроме как упасть в сплошное сон-пространство еще как минимум один раз, что с высокой вероятностью означало попадание в "испорченный сон". Зато это сократило бы им путь, — новая "нора" должна была оборваться прямо возле кладбища, что по версии Билла, что по версии Диппера — разница на выходе состояла в сотне-другой футов.  
Поэтому Мейбл вообще не понимала, зачем было разводить споры. Видимо, Диппер и Билл находили в этом какое-то удовольствие. Что ж, пускай, она не против, — но только если они будут находить его _потише._  
И перестанут при этом копаться.  
— Ребяя-ят, — вскинула она руки со вздохом и повернулась к своим спутникам лицом — увлекшиеся ссорой, те отстали на полдюжины шагов. — Ребят. Давайте сейчас ходу прибавим, а? Не знаю, как вам, но мне серый цвет никогда не нравился. А если вы будете так шуметь, мы не расслышим помехи, даже если они постучат нас сзади по плечу.  
Билл и Диппер умолкли. Их хватило на несколько мгновений.  
— Угх, — шлепнула себя по лбу Мейбл; она поудобнее перехватила булаву и двинулась дальше, бросив через плечо: — Хоть скажите, долго нам идти-то еще? Это шоссе на вид бесконечное.  
— Конечно, — ответил ей оказавшийся вдруг справа Билл. — Потому, что зрение — убогий конструкт, слабо работающий даже в обычном сон-пространстве. Идти не очень долго, Звездочка.  
Мейбл смерила взглядом невероятно длинную серую ленту, уходящую вперед и теряющуюся во тьме.  
— Слушай, — сказала она с сомнением, не замедляя шага. — Мне _кажется,_ или тут... в смысле, сон-пространство всегда выглядело, как депрессивный демотиватор, но теперь тут стало как-то _темнее._ И чем чаще мы в нем оказываемся, тем хуже становится.  
Билл мрачно поцокал отсутствующим языком, а потом дернул руками в странной имитации пожатия плеч. Его тело тоже смотрелось тусклее, чем раньше.  
— Верно, Звездочка. Его сворачивает, я же говорю, а мы идем к центру. Уплотнение ментального пространства выглядит вот так, знакомься. Кроме того, подложка у порченого сна хуже некуда — я все еще ставлю на какого-то особенного безумца. Или безумцев. И учитывая, что даже твой недалекий братец с этим согласен...  
Мейбл остановилась, как вкопанная — пятка кеда шваркнула по серому асфальту, порождая такой громкий и резкий звук, какого это искусственное, больное место еще не слышало.  
Пластик булавы, спущенной с плеча, коротко стукнул следом.  
— Бро-бро? — осторожно позвала она.  
Ответа не было.  
Мейбл развернулась, оглядываясь. Единственная яркая вспышка, падающая звезда в абсолютно пустой темно-серой мгле.   
— Диппер?.. Диппер, ты где?..  
— Я не при чем! — вскинул обе руки Билл, увидев занесенную над собой булаву. — Клянусь, я тут не при чем!  
— Куда он делся?.. Вы же шли рядом! ДИППЕР! ОТВЕТЬ!  
— Я прислушался к твоему совету и бросил препираться, двинувшись вперед, вот и все, Звездочка, не кричи, мы привлечем вни...  
— ...МАНИЕ МОЕГО БРАТА! ДИ-ИППЕР!  
И Мейбл побежала назад, лихорадочно всматриваясь в растворяющиеся в серой хмари кусты и деревья обочины.  
Несколько мучительных вечностей спустя она увидела то, что искала — невысокую фигурку мальчика в смешной кепке, застывшую перед каким-то пнем там, где растительность обочины расступалась, буквально приглашая сойти с шоссе на широкую, удобную тропинку.  
— Диппер! Я тебя сейчас по голове ударю!  
Диппер вздрогнул, словно сбрасывая часть оцепения — сродни тому, что уже настигало его при взгляде на играющий музыку мобильник.  
— Мейбл, — проговорил он севшим голосом.  
— Ты что творишь? Я уже думала, что Билл тебя съел!  
— Что-о?! Звездочка, как...  
— ...или еще кто-то, но что тебя сейчас уже переваривают! — Мейбл цапнула брата за руку и ткнулась лбом ему в плечо. — Я _так_ рада, что тебя сейчас не переваривают.  
— Мейбл, ты ведь видишь то же, что и я? — продолжил Диппер, и его сестра умолкла, впервые внимательно посмотрев на пень перед ними.  
Это был довольно обычный лесной пень, из которого торчал довольно обычный топор.  
И пень, и топор были покрыты тонким слоем довольно обычного на вид льда.  
— Н-не знаю, что это, но нам лучше...  
Пока Мейбл договаривала фразу, ее взгляд, — вместе со взглядом брата, идеальное, зеркальное повторение, — скользнул по тропинке, уходящей дальше.  
Там, вдали, виднелся охотничий домик семьи Кордрой. Дом Венди.   
Его окна были распахнуты, внутри горел свет и мерцали блики, похожие на отсветы экрана телевизора; виднелись легко узнаваемые человеческие силуэты.  
Семья Венди.  
Диппер машинально пересчитывал их — вот трое нескладных мальчишек, вот массивная фигура Дэна... Почему-то вся семья стояла — или сидела? на чем-то высоком тогда, — близко к окнам, но все они были повернуты к невольным зрителям спиной. Смотрели телевизор, должно быть. Далекая мешанина звуков на грани слышимости, извергаемых динамиком старого телевизора с кинескопом, это только подтверждала.  
Диппер помотал головой. Какой телевизор? Это же все...  
И Венди среди них не было.   
— Диппер, уходим, — прошептала Мейбл. — Это все не по-настоящему. Надо уходить.  
Диппер пересмотрел их все еще раз. Черные, нет, темно-серые, словно вырезанные силуэты на фоне света, желтого, будто горящие окна супермаркета за парковкой. Мальчики Кордрои. Дэн Кордрой.  
— Мы видели Дэна у супермаркета, помнишь? — продолжила шептать Мейбл, дергая брата за руку. — Он не смог бы вернуться так быстро, а их дом _вообще_ в другом месте! Диппер, пойдем, тут _все_ не так, как надо, и нужно убираться побыстрее...  
— Она права, Деревце, уходим, — Билл потянул его за вторую руку обеими своими. Диппер вяло отметил, что демон сновидений потрудился приглушить голос.  
Очень напуганный голос.  
 _Все не так, как надо  
Не так_  
— С Венди что-то не так, — сказал Диппер наконец без эмоций, ощущая какую-то дикую, странную тоску, полное опустошение, приходящее за ужасом слишком большим, чтобы его можно было осознать сразу.   
— Она же у Робби с друзьями, Диппер, мы туда идем сейчас, давай...  
— С ними всеми что-то не так, — продолжил он голосом почти удивленным, будто впервые слышал собственные слова и не был в них уверен.  
— Сейчас с нами тоже что-то не так будет, — Билл дернул сильнее, и Диппер наконец соизволил сдвинуться с места, оглянувшись напоследок на домик дальше по тропинке.  
Приглушенное ворчание телевизора стало распадаться на более четкие звуки, смешивающиеся в слова и целые фразы.  
"О, о, о-о. Лучше проверить дважды, отбросить все сомнения".  
— Так, детишки, мы прямо сейчас сваливаем.  
Диппер не успел даже ойкнуть. Его снова ухватили за воротник и приподняли в воздухе, — как и Мейбл, повисшую рядом, как взятый за шкирку котенок, — но ни взлететь выше, ни даже двигаться достаточно быстро у Билла не получалось.  
Приглушенный, короткий звук статических помех разрезал воздух прямо у него над головой, и Диппер шлепнулся на асфальт, ободрав те части коленей, которые еще не были ободраны.  
— Билл! — Мейбл приземлилась на ноги, поглядев сперва вверх, а затем, с еще большим отчаянием, назад.  
Музыка стала громче, но не разборчивее.  
Ее пересыпали помехи.  
— Нужно больше рук, — проворчал демон сновидений, глядя на свои мерцающие статикой плоские конечности. — Так... ладно-ладно-ладненько, попробуем еще кое-что. Звездочка, обещай меня потом ничем не тыкать, если получится.   
— Получится что-о...ааа!  
Диппера подкинуло в воздух теплым потоком — нет, горячим, словно он умудрился сесть вплотную к раскаленному обогревателю. Вскрикнув — недоуменный вопль сестры слился с его собственным, — он вцепился в то, во что получилось вцепиться всеми четырьмя конечностями, в первую секунду не уверенный, что он держится не за воздух.  
Серый мир разорвал всплеск оранжево-красного.  
Если Биллу и не хватало рук, то теперь он, пожалуй, восполнил этот недостаток.  
Диппер не поручился бы за то, сколько именно конечностей было у... существа... похожего на бюджетную помесь котобуса и крокодила, усеянного алыми глазами разного размера и постоянно менявшего цвет остального тела, как поломанная неоновая вывеска.  
Но их было _много._  
И оно неслось вперед по серому шоссе, используя их все.  
"Ты, ты, ты в моем вкусе, в моем вкусе"  
От затхлого, неподвижного воздуха, в который они врезались каждую секунду, у Диппера слезились глаза.  
— Оно прямо сзади! — крикнула Мейбл и нахмурилась, перехватывая булаву. — Давай, поднажми, но если что...  
"Ооо, уверяю, пришло нам время уходить отсюда".  
Билл не отвечал. Дипперу подумалось было, что он не сделал себе в этой форме рот — может, не успел, а может, речь требовала слишком больших усилий.  
Слишком большого количества магии.  
Один из глаз рядом с его ногой подернулся серыми полосками, скрывшими его, как бельмо, просачивающимися внутрь.  
А потом Диппер оглянулся и больше уже ни о чем не думал.  
Клубок помех, большой и грохочущий, несся за ними, как потерявшая управление машина.  
И он явно был быстрее.  
 _Свет фар, крики, скрежещущий удар  
Свет._  
Билл прыгнул.  
И шоссе исчезло.  
Сначала Дипперу показалось, что он сломал руку о край надгробия, на которое свалился, но кость вроде бы не торчала, а части руки не двигались в неправильные стороны, так что все, может, было и не так плохо.  
Их падение смягчили ветки раскидистого кладбищенского дуба, в крону которого они влетели на полном ходу, вырвавшись из сон-пространства.  
У них получилось.  
Городское кладбище.  
Они оказались на городском кладбище.  
— Мейбл, — позвал Диппер. Он немного чувствовал себя дураком из-за всей этой истории с пнем, но твердо осознавал, что получил при этом и немного знания. И если Мейбл сейчас в порядке, то оно все, того, пожалуй, стоило.  
— Мейбл?  
Листва дуба зашуршала — его сестра всем весом повисла на рукояти своей булавы, вытаскивая ее, застрявшую на нижней ветке.  
На свитере Мейбл светили две новые прорехи, но в остальном она, казалось, не пострадала.  
— Есть что-нибудь вроде коробки, Диппер? — спросила она.  
— Зачем?  
Мейбл указала куда-то на землю. Диппер подошел к ней, прихрамывая, и посмотрел на это место.  
— Я вроде как обещала его не тыкать.

***

— Ты не обещала. Я помню. И куда делось "не трогай руками"?  
— Это было внутреннее обещание. И мы _не трогали руками,_ я же перекатила веточкой.  
Коробки не было, так что Билла близнецы завернули в жилетку Диппера — дать кепку он отказался, рюкзак — тем более.  
Точнее, завернули они то, что от Билла сейчас осталось.  
Ни Диппер, ни Мейбл не знали, как это назвать; на этот раз демон _по-настоящему_ рассыпался, как могла бы рассыпаться или расколоться разбитая каменная фигурка. В интерактивном варианте, потому что серые обломки его все еще время от времени подергивались статикой.  
— Он вообще придет в себя? — не очень уверенно спросил Диппер, с опаской держа получившийся кулек, пока близнецы шагали к дому семьи Валентино. Осколки Билла были немного тяжелее его же в обычном виде, но, так или иначе, очень мало весили. — Интересно, мы точно все собрали, а то неловко получится.  
— Надеюсь, придет, — откинула волосы со лба Мейбл, заново забирая их ободком. — Вдруг опять нужно будет драться по-крупному или убегать побыстрее. Да и... он умеет быть не самым большим придурком, когда хочет.  
— _Поверить_ не могу. С другой стороны, ты и о Робби то же самое иногда говоришь.  
— Оставь мой стакан наполовину полным, Дип-дип, и я разрешу тебе забрать пустоту сверху, если тебе так хочется.  
Дом семьи Валентино выглядел симпатичным и ухоженным, будто с картинки. И миловидная женщина средних лет, открывшая им дверь, совсем не была похожа на профессиональную гробовщицу.  
— Добрый... день, ох, — она присела, сочувственно улыбнувшись кульку у Диппера в руках. — Боюсь, обычно мы специализируемся только на людях, но... кто у вас тут, котик?  
— Это наш друг, — сказала Мейбл. — Миссис Валентино?  
— Да-да, это я. Конечно, друг, все они для нас друзья, — миссис Валентино мило рассмеялась. — Я вот никогда не верила в эти глупости про то, что котики могут съесть своих хозяев, если те при них умрут.   
— Он... мог бы, — покосился Диппер на собственную жилетку. — Но не в этом дело. Миссис Валентино, мы к вашему сыну. К Робби.  
— Робби? — она, казалось, удивилась. — Да он же...  
Позади, в доме, что-то грохнуло; миссис Валентино вздрогнула и тут же устало потерла лоб, поправляя очки. Под глазами у нее темнели круги.  
— Знаете, тыковки, заходите, не стоит разговаривать через порог. А я на минуточку!  
И она исчезла в глубине дома, оставив дверь открытой.  
Переглянувшись, близнецы зашли внутрь. 


	7. Сны

Изнутри дом был не менее милым и "картиночным" — теплые цвета, добротный паркет, уютная мебель и такие же уютные, хорошенькие растения в горшках, расставленные тут и там. Стены были сплошь увешаны семейными фотографиями, и Диппер не удержался от фырканья, наткнувшись взглядом на большое фото у подножия лестницы на второй этаж. На снимке широко улыбающиеся миссис Валентино (которая носила точно такой же свитер с высоким горлом, как сейчас) и видимо, мистер Валентино, мужчина в вязаной домашней жилетке, с двух сторон обнимали угрюмого подростка в черной толстовке с заштопанным сердцем и смешной шапкой с жирафьими рожками на голове.  
Трудно было представить, что владельцы этого дома — гробовщики, но вообразить, что именно здесь вырос Робби, было еще труднее.  
— Проходите, проходите, что же вы, — замахала руками миссис Валентино, спускаясь по лестнице. — Какая чудесная булава, милая, совсем как настоящая. Я сейчас принесу чай. Только говорите, если можно, пожалуйста, не очень громко — у мужа приступ мигрени.  
Мейбл пристроила свое блестящее оружие в стойку для зонтов и поспешно двинулась за братом в указанном направлении.  
Гостиная была такой же милой и уютной, как и весь дом. Поерзав на выбранном стуле и беспомощно поозиравшись, Диппер положил свой кулек на пол, надеясь только, что Билл сообразит, придя в себя, не вылезать оттуда сразу же.  
— ...это все от нарушений сна — чуть сместишь режим, и мы уже расклеиваемся, — объяснила миссис Валентино с улыбкой. Она все делала с улыбкой, заставляя ту принимать малейшие оттенки выражения ее эмоции.  
Эта улыбка была слегка обеспокоенной — должно быть, из-за мужа.  
— Не стоило вчера копать могилу до полуночи, но, ах, меня так легко уговорить — "все равно же не спится, милая", и все в этом духе. Подумать только, ее и хоронят-то только в субботу...  
Миссис Валентино разлила ромашковый чай, подвинув близнецам по чашке, и положила в точности между ними пестренькую брошюру.  
— Размера меньше у нас нет, зато они бывают разных цветов. Ваш друг — крупный котик, так что...  
Покосившись на брошюру, предлагающую детские гробы, Мейбл откашлялась, а Диппер потер шею.   
— Мы не хотим... никого закапывать, — начала Мейбл немного смущенно. — Мы по поводу Робби.  
Миссис Валентино, казалось, видимо осунулась при этих словах и сама поразилась этому; ее улыбка стала удивленной.  
— Почему... — спросила она медленно, — почему... нет... вы... вы — друзья Робби?  
— Вроде того, угум, — сказал Диппер. — Просто другие наши друзья сказали, что они сегодня будут проводить время у Робби, и... вот... позвали нас тоже.  
— Конечно, у нашего пирожочка много друзей, — миссис Валентино рассеянно улыбнулась своему чаю; ее улыбка на мгновение стала болезненной, но потом — вновь удивленной самой себе. — Да, большая компания. Они даже в лес с ночевкой вчера ходили. Сразу вспоминаю себя в этом возрасте — мы-то, правда, впятером никогда не уходили на ночь, где уж было собрать столько народа...  
Диппер быстро посмотрел на Мейбл — та застыла, съежившись на своем стуле.  
Диппер чувствовал себя ничуть не лучше.  
Он знал, что вчера ночью Робби с друзьями не просто ночевали на природе. Они угнали машину и разбили ее у Желтого озера. И за рулем был Робби.  
— Миссис Валентино, — Мейбл мягко дотронулась до ее руки, и женщина вздрогнула, словно пробуждаясь ото сна. — Пожалуйста, скажите, где Робби и его друзья. Снаружи, да? Или в его комнате?  
— Нет, — помотала головой миссис Валентино, изумленно улыбаясь. — Почему? С чего вы взяли, что Робби и его друзья здесь? Он не любит их сюда звать, хотя мы всегда предлагаем — не хочет "оскорблять места упокоения", он так говорит. Он очень серьезно к этому относится! Нет, нет, — она снова помотала головой. — Они все в гостях у... ох, все время его имя забываю. Полненький такой, неловкий мальчик. Томми, кажется. У них там какой-то штаб в гараже был, еще когда они были детьми...  
— Впятером, — очень медленно проговорила Мейбл. — Впятером пошли с ночевкой вчера, вы сказали.  
Миссис Валентино кивнула и осеклась.  
— Я же испекла пирог с клубникой... совсем из головы вылетело, так спать хочется, будто всю жизнь не спала. Подождите минутку, сейчас принесу...  
Не слушая возражений близнецов, она вскочила, едва не опрокинув свою чашку, и поспешила на кухню.  
Мейбл судорожно повернулась к Дипперу ; произнесенное имя слилось с ее собственным, выдохнутым братом.  
— Диппер, _впятером!_  
— Мейбл, _ночевка!_  
Повисла пауза.  
— Что — впятер...  
— Что — ночевка? Та самая ночная гулянка Венди?  
— Она тебе тоже рассказала?  
— Неа. Что не так?  
 _С ними что-то не так  
Со всеми ними что-то не_  
— Все! Мейбл, все, это была отстойная ночная гулянка, они... — Диппер поперхнулся и умолк.  
Венди просила никому больше не говорить об этом. И он теперь тоже соучастник, раз знает, верно?  
Мейбл его сестра-близнец.  
Если есть на свете человек, которому можно...  
— _А ну выкладывай, быстро!_  
Диппер склонился поближе к ней, — стул скрипнул, — и зашептал:  
— Венди мне сказала, что они тогда угн... взяли покататься машину.  
— Отца Венди машину?!..  
— Нет, просто чью-то там с парковки...  
 _парковки за супермаркетом_  
— ...и разбили ее, — шепот Диппера стал совсем хриплым. — Они ее разбили. Заметила вчера в магазине котят у Венди, — он потер пальцем висок, — пластыри? Это оттуда.  
— Погромче можешь говорить, Деревце?  
Диппер, совершенно точно не взвизгнув, подпрыгнул и свалился на пол вместе со стулом.  
— Просто с этой стороны вообще ничего не слышно, — развел руками Билл, усевшись на спинку пустого стула рядом.  
С треугольного тела свисала, как плащ, жилетка Диппера — трудно было сказать, что демон ее _надел,_ но, судя по всему, он сделал для этого все, что смог, продев плоские двухмерные руки в отверстия для человеческих конечностей.  
— _Билл!_ — Диппер бессильно стукнул по полу кулаком. — Ты чудовище.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но не хочешь объяснить мне, почему ты так на меня реагируешь?  
— Я родителям не хочу объяснять, почему поседел в тринадцать! И эй... эй! Сними немедленно!  
Вскочив, Диппер уцепился за край своей жилетки.  
— Двенадцать с небольшим, насколько я помню. И разве друзяшки не меняются иногда одеждой? Я думал, это такой обычай!  
— _Почти тринадцать!_ Вытряхнись отсюда и лезь под стол, сейчас вернется миссис Валентино!  
— Ой, мы же мистера Валентино, наверное, всполошили, — закрыла рот руками Мейбл. — Стул с таким звуком свалился... да и ты тоже, бро-бро, без обид.  
Диппер замер, сжав в руке край своей жилетки. Мейбл перевела взгляд с него на Билла, потом — на стол, и ее глаза расширились.  
— Что? — недоверчиво спросил парящий в воздухе Билл. — Что такое? Я собрался наизнанку?  
Мейбл потянулась к рюкзаку Диппера, отлетевшему к ножке ее стула.  
Открыла его.  
Достала баночку соды.  
Бросила ее брату.  
Диппер встряхнул ее еще раз, будто всех этих трясок в рюкзаке за сегодня было недостаточно, и открыл.  
Из отверстия в банке совершенно беззвучно поползла вверх струйка серого песка, отделяясь в воздухе округлыми горсточками, точно гравитации тут не было вовсе.  
— Боюсь, — сказала Мейбл грустно и медленно, — миссис Валентино не вернется.

***

— Оно... оно же не серое. Как ты вообще...  
— Не серое, но темное, — пожала плечами Мейбл. — Тусклое. И Билл летает.  
Вокруг действительно стало тусклее; краски потемнели, словно их разбавили тьмой, но не превратились в серую, мертвенную пелену.  
— Сон-пространство без испорченного сна, — Билл взлетел повыше, озираясь. — Вывернутое по всем швам. Может, эта ваша миссис даже все-таки вернется, тут все сплошь в клочьях, налепленных друг на друга. Похоже, мы очень близко к центру.  
— К спящему безумцу?  
— Да.  
— _Диппер,_ — дернула его за рукав Мейбл. — Я ж вот что хотела сказать! Не безумц _у_!  
Они встали, двинувшись к входной двери — Мейбл не собиралась уходить без булавы; Диппер оглянулся, смеривая взглядом баночку соды, оставленную на столе. Серая пыль парила над ней, словно в лава-лампе.  
— В смысле? — переспросил Диппер, лихорадочно размышляя. — Ты за то, что их несколь...  
Диппер замер, повернувшись к сестре.  
 _Впятером пошли с ночевкой вчера._  
— А кто у нас вообще в компании Венди? — начал он медленно. — Сама Венди, Робби...  
— Тэмбри, — загибала пальцы Мейбл, — парень со смешной кепкой, Нейт вроде, и еще такой длинный блондин, Ли...  
Близнецы замолчали.  
— Это их сны, — сказала наконец Мейбл очень-очень тихо. — Это были их сны.  
— Кепка и лохмы...  
— Мобильник — Тэмбри все время по уши в своем смартфоне.  
— Топор во льду и семья Венди, — Диппер закрыл лицо ладонями и глухо застонал. — Боже мой.  
Он не слышал толком, что продолжала говорить его сестра; он думал о крови, стекавшей по парику, и о неподвижно застывшей, как мертвецы, семье Кордрой в охотничьем домике, и о разбитом мобильнике на погруженной в сумрак парковке.  
 _С ними всеми что-то не так._  
Он чувствовал с тоскливым и тянущим страхом, что дело не в безумии. Что все гораздо хуже.  
— Диппер!  
Его встряхнули за плечи.  
Диппер опустил руки, глядя на свою сестру и треугольного демона, парившего рядом, — оба они выглядели одинаково обеспокоенными.  
— Остался Робби, да? — спросил Диппер, потерев глаза. — Их же было пятеро. Это его дом и мы сейчас где-то возле его сна.  
Последние слова Диппер произнес медленно и с паузами; взгляд его остановился на стене позади сестры; на большом фото, где улыбающиеся родители обнимали угрюмого подростка в смешной шапке с жирафьими рожками.  
Теперь фигура в центре, подросток, был зачиркан черными хаотичным линиями, словно маркером, а серые силуэты мистера и миссис Валентино растворялись в фоне.  
И на всех остальных фото, похоже, творилось то же самое.  
— Мы не возле, — сказал Билл мягко. — Мы уже внутри.  
Диппер дернул входную дверь. Заперто.  
— Так, — он облизал губы и взглянул на Билла. — Ты выход видишь?  
— Пока нет.  
— Нам нужен не просто выход, — Мейбл выдернула булаву из стойки, как меч из камня. — Нам нужен прыжок к центру.  
— Верно! Нет времени считать... Билл, где эта дрянь гуще всего?  
Поозиравшись, Билл задумчиво потер нижнее веко и, наконец, указал наверх.  
— Повторюсь — тут сплошные клочья, что-то сказать трудно...  
— Может, комната Робби? — предположила Мейбл, шагнув к лестнице. Исчирканные помехами фотографии мерцали в сером мареве. — Она должна быть наверху.  
— Вполне... Как считаешь, Билл? — рассеянно сказал Диппер; его разум был занят иными расчетами, а усталость пожирала его изнутри. — Все никак не пойму — почему Дэн нам ответил, что Венди у Робби, а миссис Валентино ясно сказала — у них дома Робби и компании нет, они у...  
— Поддерживаю. Но это только стык, Деревце, центр близко, но не здесь. Если эти сны и правда видят пятеро ваших знакомцев, спят они не в этом доме.  
Коридор второго этажа встретил их почти чистой тьмой; путь едва просматривался, но, без сомнений, вел к изукрашенной глупыми предупреждениями двери, которая могла принадлежать только подростку. За ней что-то стучало с гулкими перебоями; словно клубные басы или гигантское, больное сердце.  
Близнецы взялись за руки. Слабо светящийся Билл плыл рядом, как живой испорченный фонарь.  
— Дэн не говорил "у Робби", — медленно проговорила наконец Мейбл. — Это ты так решил. Дэн сказал "у рохли".   
Диппер посмотрел на сестру.  
— Венди, Робби, Тэмбри, Ли, Нейт... пятеро. Откуда этот... Томми?  
Неловкий мальчик, чье имя  
 _чью личность целиком_  
не помнил толком уже второй человек. Третий, если считать Диппера.  
Мейбл не стала четвертой.  
— _Томпсон,_ — ахнула она. — Диппер, да их не пятеро! Их шестеро! Ты же помнишь Томпсона! Которому еще напихали льда в штаны в магазине с призраками! И к которому приклеили снэки на празднике! Он все время был с ними, он тоже из компании Венди!  
Что-то в мозгах Диппера мучительно щелкнуло.  
Полный мальчик, фирменный неудачник компании, над которым вечно смеялись все остальные. Рохля. Да, правильное слово. Мужественный Дэн не любит болтать, но слова, которые он все-таки произносит, довольно точные.  
— Он тоже был на гулянке? Тогда остался еще его сон? И почему миссис Валентино сказала про "впятером"?..  
Приглушенные звуки музыки за дверью, изрисованной граффити, оборвали его речь.  
"Оглядись в комнате как следует  
У любви множество обличий  
Как же, как же выбрать".  
Ладонь Диппера зависла над круглой дверной ручкой и опустилась обратно.  
— Вы чего, там же внутри...  
— Там шов, — вскинул руки Билл. — Если нырнем в него, прыгнем прямо к центру!  
— Нужно просто успеть проскочить, — решительно сказала Мейбл.  
— Чт.. нет, нет-нет-нет, Мейбл, ты что твори...  
Но Мейбл уже нажала на ручку, резко распахивая дверь.  
И всех их захлестнула перемешанная со статикой музыка.

***

_"...раздели их по размерам и видам,  
У меня специфические вкусы..."  
— Переключи на что раньше было!  
— Там был отстой!  
— Сам отстой, там качало!  
— Грабли свои от панели убрал!..  
— Парни, блин, я ж тут веду, типа!.. Парни!..  
Машина слегка вильнула. Ли и Нэйт, перегнувшийся с заднего сиденья, сцепились в короткой "кошачьей" схватке — борьбе за радиостанцию, едва не задев рычаг переключения скоростей и здорово врезав по тощему плечу Робби, державшего руль.  
Машина и радио в ней были такими старыми, что в ней не было даже CD-приемника, не то что порта для плеера, что и породило маленькую войну.  
"Ты, ты, ты в моем вкусе, в моем вкусе  
О, твое сердце бьется, ты дышишь".  
Тэмбри, вжатая в дверцу на тесном заднем сиденье, закатила глаза и быстро заскользила пальцем по экрану смартфона в ярком пластиковом корпусе.  
— "Зависаю с идиотами и Венди. Опять", — громко прочитала Венди, сидевшая рядом — ее шапка, задетая чужой борьбой, съехала на один бок. — Давай пятюню, подруга.  
— Понял? — громко сказал Ли, заглушая шлепок двух ладоней. — Ты идиот, Тэмбри так считает!  
"Ты, ты, ты в моем вкусе, в моем вкусе.  
Уверяю, приш--шссс нам время уходить отссссда".  
— Это свободная страна! И я хочу любить ту музыку, которую хочу! Тэмбри, ну ты хоть зашазамила чего там играло раньше?  
— "...и у них отстойный музыкальный вкус", — продолжила Венди бесстрастным голосом новостного репортера. Ухмыльнувшаяся Тэмбри, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона, снова ударила ее раскрытую ладонь своей.  
— Ну как будто эта хрень лучше!  
— Эй, успокойтесь, а то я вам сама врежу, — сказала Венди, поправив шапку, и Ли с Нэйтом притихли. — А вообще, Робби, реально. Мало того, что ее играют везде с начала лета, и даже дятлы в лесу стучат в том же ритме, так еще и эта рухлядь барахлит.  
— Да без проблем, — Робби подвигал рычажок на панели черного, массивного радио, явно служившего этой машине не одно десятилетие, заставляя помехи на время умолкнуть. — Ну и старье... ща.  
Ночное радио предложило радикальную проповедь, очень вялые политические дебаты, диско, душераздирающее соло на скрипке и...  
"Когда любовь парит в воздухе,  
Не борись, просто дыши.  
Я не могу ничего поделать — всматриваюсь и всматриваюсь".  
Подростки хором застонали.  
— Блин, ладно. Похоже, это наша беспросветная судьба, — Робби оставил радио в покое, вглядываясь в участок освещаемого фарами пути. — Как бы озеро с вами не проехать.  
— Мы там десять раз уже были и даже трезвыми, как ты его пропустишь?  
— Так вел-то не я.  
— Жалко, что Томпсон простыл, он бы не проехал.  
"Нужно проверить все как следует, чтобы сомнений не осталось,  
У меня очень специфические вкусы".  
— Как он вообще летом умудрился с горлом засесть, не понимаю.  
— Это ж Томпсон, блин. Он умеет.  
— Да ладно, Ли, с ним бы в эту тачку мы точно не влезли!  
— Ты и так заколебал локти растопыривать.  
"О, о, о-о, в моем вкусе, в моем вкусе".  
Робби повернул. Свет стареньких фар погружал дорогу в какое-то призрачное, сероватое царство, выхватывая участки асфальта, травы и земли. Машину легонько тряхнуло; шорох шин сменил тон — они съехали на гравийную дорогу.  
— Давайте, может, минивэн возьмем в следующий раз? Ну или хоть что поновее?  
— Да, блин, последнюю "Ламборджини". На чем сигналки нет, то и возьмем, или сам вскрывать будешь!  
— Тоже мне, глава картеля! Рули давай, и прибавь газу, а то до утра тошниться будем!  
— Может, ты и поведешь тогда, а?  
— Парни, хорош! — Венди привстала, оттаскивая Ли от Робби, вертевшегося на водительском месте; Нэйт, со свалившейся на колени кепкой, изо всех сил помогал ей, увещевая при этом друзей; от какого-то особо неудачного тычка Робби охнул, дернувшись и со всей силы вдавив педаль газа в пол, и машина резко прибавила ходу.  
"В моем вкусе, в моем вкусе, в моем вкусе".  
— Тормози, придурок!  
— Я не вижу ни хрена, убери от меня свои лохмы!  
— Расцепитесь уже!..  
Хаос отдельных воплей, перешитых безмятежным мужским вокалом из старенького радио, вновь тронутого помехами, звучал еще несколько секунд.  
Потом, когда свет фар выхватил из темноты перед мчащейся машиной ствол толстого дерева, плеснув отраженным светом в салон, — инопланетные огни, сияющий всполох, — а Робби безуспешно попытался вывернуть руль, все вопли слились в один общий короткий крик.  
А следом была ослепительная вспышка и ничего больше._

***

Диппер закашлялся. Голова весила тонну, оторвать ее от того, на чем он лежал, было почти невозможно.  
Еще его ужасно тошнило.  
Он глубоко подышал, задерживая воздух в легких, и, наконец, приподнялся на руках, титаническим усилием заставив себя сесть.  
Он сидел на траве тускло-зеленого оттенка, казавшейся пожухлой или вымазанной бензином.  
 _Свет фар.  
Машина.  
Дерево.  
Вспышка.  
Венди, Робби, Тэмбри, Ли, Нэйт.  
Венди._  
— Мейбл! — хотел крикнуть Диппер изо всех сил, но у него получился только какой-то хрип. — Мейбл, где ты!  
Шатаясь, он поднялся; перед глазами все плыло, — тусклые краски в темной, шепчущей дымке.  
Он стоял на берегу Желтого озера. Диппер был здесь однажды, когда заблудился, ища гномов, и уж точно не раз видел вытянутую, странноватую форму этого водоема на карте в Хижине Тайн. Самое обычное озерцо — трава вокруг, всхолмленная почва с отдельными выпирающими скалами чуть дальше. Несколько деревьев. Разбитая гравийная дорога — озеро давно пользовалось у местной молодежи популярностью.  
Диппер сделал несколько шагов, вертя головой и пытаясь отыскать взглядом фигурку Мейбл — боясь, что найдет ее лежащей на земле, неподвижной и тусклой, — и, захлебнувшись хриплым воплем, дернулся назад, поскальзываясь и падая.  
Прямо перед ним были помехи.  
Секунду всепоглощающего ужаса спустя Диппер понял, что они застыли на месте, и их тянет в разные стороны, подергивая статикой, не больше, чем любой другой предмет вокруг.  
Что это вообще не помехи.  
Диппер моргнул, наклонил голову, посмотрев чуть-чуть иначе, и комок ужаса, пытавшийся добраться до них все это время, абсолютно статичный теперь, разложился в совершенно искореженную груду металла, еще недавно бывшую стареньким легковым автомобилем.  
Она неподвижно и уже безвредно лежала на откосе, у самой воды, а выше, над обрывом, росло большое, старое, толстое дерево.  
— Диппер!  
Мейбл, возникшая откуда-то сбоку, повисла у него на шее. Диппер чувствовал, что ее щеки мокрые.  
— Ты тоже видел, да? — она всхлипнула. — Ты видел? Машина... И они все... им же всем снилось, как они...  
— Центр там, — Билл, висевший в воздухе рядом, положил обе руки близнецам на плечи. Из его голоса напрочь исчез дразнящий тон, всегда обычно бывший где-то на дне любых его слов. — Деревце, Звездочка. Да, все плохо, но мы у цели. "Починим сны", помните?  
— Они живы? — поднял голову Диппер с надеждой. — Если они видят сны?  
Билл молчал; когда к взгляду Диппера прибавился взгляд его сестры, Билл закатил глаз и "пожал плечами".   
— Идем. На месте разберемся.  
Утирая собственные выступившие слезы, Диппер двинулся вместе с Мейбл к одной из скал невдалеке. Билл торопливо летел впереди, то забирая выше, то почти падая, и Диппер не мог не отметить коротких вспышек, то и дело прокатывающихся по его треугольному телу — вспышек ярко-желтого, как маркер, цвета, быстро сменявшегося, впрочем, прежним тусклым.  
 _Клочья, центр, стягивает_  
Окружающая местность была нормальной только в том случае, если рассматривать ее в упор; на периферии зрения творилось что-то странное и жуткое, и Диппер не собирался приглядываться.  
Плеск крохотных волн со стороны озера слишком напоминал ему шорох изнанки, который он слышал во сне этой ночью.  
Они подошли к скале вплотную, и Билл указал на вход в пещеру.  
Близнецы стояли молча, глядя на эту широкую, как ворота, дыру в камне, и слушая доносившуюся оттуда — не глупую песню, а восьмибитные звуки древней аркадной игрушки.  
Билл нетерпеливо замахал руками, и близнецы, с трудом заставив себя сдвинуться с места, вошли.  
Там, внутри, они еще некоторое время глядели на спину полненького, неловкого мальчика старше их самих на несколько лет, мальчика-из-компании-Венди, мальчика из Гравити Фолз, которого они так и не удосужились узнать за эти недели.  
Он играл в старинную приставку, убивая пикселями пиксельных космических захватчиков.  
А вокруг него, прислонившись к фанерным ящикам, сидели в неестественных, кукольных позах Венди, Робби, Тэмбри, Ли и Нэйт.  
— Томпсон, — сказала наконец Мейбл. Ее голос подрагивал.  
Мальчик, вскрикнув, обернулся; выражение ужаса с его лица исчезло, как только он увидел близнецов.  
— Боже, это же вы. Зачем вы нас пугаете! А вы тоже, — дружелюбно обратился он к фигурам вокруг, — вы же из видели. Опять меня разыграли, да?  
Он отложил приставку и встал, радушно обведя пещеру широким жестом. Его голос был хрипловат, словно у него побаливало горло. Его лицо смотрелось невероятно бледным и истощенным, и истощение это выходило за всякую грань усталости.  
— Чувствуйте себя, как дома! Наш штаб переехал сюда, мои друзьям здесь лучше. Сухариков хотите? Или соды?  
Диппер, не отрываясь, глядел на рыжеволосую девушку, сидевшую ближе всех ко входу. На ее виске из-под сбившейся шапки виднелись детские пластыри с котятами. Ее глаза были полуприкрыты; ее веки дважды дрогнули за эти секунды.  
— Они живы? — прошептал Диппер, не позволяя себе радоваться заранее. — Они...  
— ТАК, ПАРНИШКА.  
Билл вылетел на середину пещеру, взмыв на высоту роста взрослого человека.  
У увидевшего его Томпсона отвисла челюсть.  
— Ч-чт... что это... ребят, — он беспомощно оглянулся сперва на своих неподвижных друзей, затем — на близнецов Пайнс. — Что это та...  
— НЕТ, это _ты_ мне сейчас скажешь, ЧТО. ЭТО. ТАКОЕ.  
По телу Билла все еще пробегали более яркие всполохи, но общий его цвет сменился на красный, а зрачок в почерневшем глазу сжался и вытянулся в узкую злую щель. С каждым своим словом он тыкал пылающим алым пламенем пальцем в сидевших у ящиков подростков.  
— А что... что я сделал не так? — Томпсон растерянно переводил взгляд с озлобленного летающего треугольника на Диппера и Мейбл. — Я просто зависаю с друзьями! Что, нельзя?  
— Томпсон, — начал Диппер. — Это... Томпсон, пожалуйста. Расскажи нам все. Они в порядке? Они ведь в порядке?  
— Конечно, в порядке! — с негодованием ответил он. — Я же старался! Я все, что смог сделал, я даже пластырь нашел самый красивый для моей подруги Венди. Она любит котят.  
— Они нас слышат? — тихонько спросила Мейбл. — Они в коме? Нет... глаза открыты...  
— Ни в какой они не в коме! — Томпсон, сжав кулаки, закричал так неожиданно, что близнецы вздрогнули. — Они в порядке! С ними все хорошо! Они живы!..  
— Нет, тупой ты мясной мешок! — заорал Билл еще громче. — Оттого, что ты оживишь мертвых, живыми они не станут!  
В повисшей полной тишине Диппер подошел к Венди; рядом Мейбл дотронулась до шеи Ли.  
Пульса не было, но плоть была теплой.  
Венди снова медленно моргнула, и Диппер отдернул руку.  
Не зомби, не призрак. Нет, думал Диппер; нет, чушь, невозможно. Они должны быть живы.  
— Они должны быть живы, Билл, — сказал он громко вслух. — Нельзя оживить мертвого так, чтобы он остался... собой.  
— Деревце, хоть ты не тупи! — застонал демон. — Можно, только очень, очень ненадолго и ценой больших затрат. Как...  
— Никаких не больших, — сказал Томпсон тихо, опустив голову. — Все же в порядке. Я... я не поехал с ними. Не присмотрел. Но потом я все исправил. Они же мои друзья. Разве вы не сделали бы то же самое для своих друзей?  
— Да ты чуть не уничтожил две реальности и весь твой глупый город! — Билл словно вспыхнул красным пламенем. — Откуда ты вообще...  
— Моя семья раньше жила в Бостоне, — Томпсон поднял голову. Выражение его истощенного, бледного лица было бесконечно печальным; теперь, когда он стоял уже некоторое время, заметно было, что он слегка пошатывается. — Еще когда колонисты были. Мой дедушка... он умел всякие вещи и рассказывал мне. Город тут не при чем...  
— Притом тут город! Тупой некромант-подросток, — Билл со стоном потер глаз обеими руками. — Просто _за что._ Мог бы хоть меня сначала вызвать, я бы тебя сразу убил, и ничего этого бы не было.  
— Вызвать...  
— Я — Демон Сновидений, и ты раздолбал мой нынешний дом в полный ноль и чуть не убил меня, спасибо. Еще ты, "спасая" померших по своей собственной дурости "друзей", — пальцы дважды согнулись в кавычках, — чуть не убил этих двоих детишек и остальных людей в городе. Все еще почти убил, между прочим, ради тех, кто и так уже умер!  
— Нет, — сказал Томпсон. — Они живы. Они дышат, ходят и разговаривают. Они могут спать и...  
— Да! Ты что, правда не понимаешь, что натворил? Ты насильно вписал их в жизнь обратно! Сны мертвецов в сон-пространстве! О-оо, — Билл на мгновение зажмурился. — Деревце! Этот придурок еще и замкнул всех пятерых на себя!  
Диппер сглотнул.  
— Э... о-о чем ты, — пробормотал Томпсон.  
— Я тебе объясню, мешок с мясом, и даже так, чтобы ты понял! Представь, что у тебя есть пять перегоревших лампочек от гирлянды, каждая — размером с Юпитер! И все пять ты воткнул на одну батарейку и разогнал ее так, что они и правда _как бы_ загорелись! Как думаешь, долго это продлится?.. Так вот, эта батарейка — ТЫ!  
Раскат грома, последнее слово Билла, сотрясло всю пещеру. Дипперу казалось, что он знает, каков Билл в бешенстве; он понял, что ему только казалось.  
— Так, погодите, — начала Мейбл успокаивающим тоном. — Что мы можем сейчас сделать?  
— Что-что! Я разложу все элементы обратно, а потом пару суток буду вкалывать, как закабаленный, очищая сон-пространство, и все придет в норму.  
— Разложу все элементы? — недоверчиво спросил Диппер. — В смысле... Билл, то есть они... Венди... они умрут?  
Демон вздохнул и помедлил, а потом сказал:  
— Они не умрут. Они уже умерли. Они умерли прошлой ночью.  
Томпсон почти взревел и с неожиданной для своего состояния и комплекции силой подпрыгнул в воздух, пытаясь схватить Билла.  
Конечно, напрасно.  
Демон сшиб его вниз щелчком пальцев; треугольное тело вновь вспыхнуло алым.  
Все в пещере на мгновение резко потеряло вес, отрываясь от земли, и снова упало вниз. Пятеро подростков рухнули на землю, как куклы, даже не пошевелившись, и только один из них, бледный, с застывшим лицом, повис в воздухе, оплетенный магией демона.  
Он слабо дергался, пытаясь освободиться.  
— Нет, стой, — Диппер помотал головой. — Так нельзя... стой.  
— И что будет с ним? — Мейбл показала на висящего Томпсона.  
— Он... так скажем, коробка, в которую он сам собрал все элементы, — развел руками Билл. — Я просто раскрою его. В разных измерениях.  
— Нет! — хором воскликнули близнецы.  
— Билл, нет, — Диппер вскинул обе руки. — Он ведь просто... он же не знал!  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы с моими друзьями все было хорошо, — прошептал переставший бороться Томпсон. Из его ушей, носа и уголков его глаз сочилась красная жидкость; ее капли повисали в воздухе. — Я... это все не важно. Главное — чтобы с ними все было...  
Билл качнулся всем телом.  
— Диппер, — сказал он неожиданно мягко. — Мейбл. Этот ме... мальчик умирает, вы же видите. Он уже почти умер. Его не спасти. Их тоже. Спасти можно всех остальных.  
— Должен быть другой выход, — помотал головой Диппер.  
— Увы.  
На какое-то мгновение Дипперу показалось, что Биллу действительно жаль.  
Возможно, так и было.  
Диппер и Мейбл не шевельнулись. Билл подождал еще мгновение, а потом понимающе кивнул им, качнувшись вперед, закрыл на мгновение глаз и взмахнул руками, с силой загребая воздух.   
И висящего в нем Томпсона.  
Пространство затряслось, вспыхнуло и развернулось.  
Диппер подумал о том, что ему стоит посмотреть на Венди и остальных еще один раз, но он уже ничего не смог разглядеть. Сверкающий ослепительно-желтым треугольник был единственной константой дикого водоворота; он глянул прямо на Диппера и Мейбл единственным глазом и, прищурившись и подняв сжатый кулак, легонько ткнул им воздух.  
А потом исчезло все, кроме пещеры, наполненной пустыми ящиками. Длинные тени уходящего к закату солнца расчертили спокойное, цветное пространство вокруг, где единственным серым островком были горстки праха у ног близнецов Пайнс.  
Диппер и Мейбл долго глядели на него, взявшись за руки.  
А потом Диппер нагнулся и подобрал свою жилетку, лежавшую сверху.  
Они вернулись домой и даже поговорили с дядушкой, буквально засыпая от усталости; они отупело, без эмоций рассказали ему о машине и дереве, парковке, прахе и снах мертвецов, заботясь о том, чтобы дать точные указания мест для полиции, и совершенно не заботясь о том, чтобы их речь звучала правдоподобнее.  
Потом они с закрытыми глазами вычистили зубы и умылись, рухнули в кровати, едва раздевшись, уснули и проспали до самого полудня, и проснулись отдохнувшими.  
И в эту ночь никакие сны их не беспокоили. 


End file.
